Naruto: Broken Home
by Promises of Freedom
Summary: Naruto is captured by Kumogakure during a simple Border Patrol that went beyond what was needed. Kept in Containment for 6 Months, they finally decide to Interrogate him..knowing what is inside him. Kyuubi Sealed Completely, NarutoxYugito, Surprises.
1. Chapter 1: Interrogation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Legend: _

"Normal Talk."

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Demon Speech**_'

**'Naruto's Outwards Thinking'**

_* * *_

_'This room.....'_

_'This room will be the death of me. The end of my life, the last few breathes of a loyal Kohona Shinobi..'_ a voice whispered. The sound of bonds tightening was heard before a exaggerated sigh filled the room. _'I didn't even make it to Chunnin. Becoming Hokage was just a false hope, a messiah. Childish dreams are best left at the door entering into Shinobi hood,' _he thought before clenching his teeth in anger. His emotions were threatening to flood over the gate he made for them, the only gate keeping him from slaughtering anyone who got within reach of him.

It was these times when he thought back to his child hood, back to the best parts of it. Flash backs of Itachi, Sasuke, and the Saidaime flashed through his head. _'Heh, old man..Look at what you got me,'_ he thought while feeling time slow down and then return to normal for a few seconds. _'Tied up in Kumogakure with no chance or hope of escaping or rescue. What a good fucking situation, aye?' _he was now talking to himself, knowing there would be no reply on the other end if he continued to talk to himself. He wished he could apologize to his surrogate brother, Sasuke, and thank Itachi for all he has done for them. His head started spinning from the flush of emotions going through him in such a short period of time.

They hurt because every emotion gave him a different pang, a pang that he particularly enjoyed. If there was one thing that was constant in his life, it was pain. Even now, bond in leather and ropes, tied to the ceiling, pain was there. The ropes dug into his skin and the leather was the only relief he got from being hung by the ceiling. Earlier in his life, he would beg for a day without pain. Just one normal day where nothing would go wrong, but his pleas were never answered. In fact, the more he plead, the more pain he would receive.

The constant abuse can only lead to a certain extent of physiological disorder, but one never came. Uzumaki Naruto can proudly say that he has never had a disorder, but he does love pain. He loves it, and hates it, much like everything else in the world. There were only very few things that he felt neutral about, and one of those would happen to be sleep. No matter what happened, sleep would come eventually, just like death. If you were patient enough, it would come, and it would engulf you. Both states gave the person rest, rest that can never be traded for anything.

Naruto heard foot steps outside the door, then they stopped and he heard them shuffling into a door beside the door he was currently behind. _'They are probably behind that fucking glass I can never see..'_ he thought, sniffing for anything in the air. The room smelt horrible, it smelt like blood, sweat, agony, and guilt. No matter what happened in this room, this always remained. _'I've spent fucking 4 months in this shithole..'_ Naruto thought as he let his body slump downwards more. He was captured by a Enemy Shinobi, his team all but decapitated. _'Hell, 5 months ago I was in a room not to similar to this one, all that is different is that it had a bed and a refrigerator,' _his mind instantly snapped back to the time before this room. A time when he was some what free, a Gennin Shinobi in the Hidden Village of the Leaves. All they would allow him was a 1 room apartment with the bare minimum to survive. Here, he was hand-fed and never let down from his "restraints," which didn't even include chakra absorbing materials. All they did were shut down all the points where his chakra escapes.

Yes, this would cause complicated problems in a human's body, if the person doing it DIDN'T know what they were doing. In fact, Chakra points "accidentally" shut down all the time. It's quite common for a Shinobi to have to re-learn a Jutsu just because they over-used a Chakra point and now it was clogged up with no hope of restoring it without a true master of chakra to undo the damage.

It was just moments later when the door opened and blinded Naruto with light. It seemed like time slowed down as 3 figures walked into the room and stood in front of him, 1 smirking unashamed, 1 looking at him indifferently and another 1 grinning like a madman. "Are you ready to be broken boy?" the madman asked, walking around to Naruto's side and letting his hand graze the boy's thigh. Naruto was in fact tied to the ceiling, his legs were tied together and tied to a rope that was hanging from a ceiling. If that wasn't the worst of it, his arms at his wrists were also tied to this rope, so he was backwards hog-tied to the rope hanging from the ceiling.

This position was extremely painful to those who are submitted to it, and only those of strong will and body will survive it. Naruto had in fact been in this position for a better part of the last 4 months, and his body was screaming at him to rip his bonds off. But, no matter how hard he tries to get them off, he always fails in the end.

Naruto didn't say a word, resigned to being quiet in front of his new _guests._ "So?" the madman asked, wanting a reply out of the boy. When Naruto didn't answer again, his face scrunched up into a snarl and he dug his very sharp nails into Naruto's thigh. This only caused Naruto to look more emotionless, his mask slowly sliding into place. The other 2 men who walked in with this madman just walked to the end of the room and turned off the light, then a round light above Naruto turned on, only showing him to the men. This light design was a interrogation chamber, the interrogators can see their victims, but the victims cannot see their interrogators.

"If you give us the Information we desire, you might live. Raikage-sama is quite generous when things go his way," the madman said, moving to the front of Naruto. Naruto just looked at the guy as a tree would look at the ground, if trees could look. Naruto knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and he was not in a good condition to allow himself to be tortured. His emotions and pain do not mix well, he reacts to every little thing when his emotions are involved. "So I'll give you one last time to tell us the plans of the Hokage, and the secrets behind some of the rather troubesome techniques of Kohona, or else we will take the very hand off your arm and shove it down your throat to devour." The madman begun to move his hands towards under Naruto, and Naruto watched the two lackies rush a small table with 2 hand holes in it. This table was of unique design however.

The table had 3 layers, 2 wooden layers and 1 hallow layer. The hallow layer only lasted up till half the table, but it was enough to see it's purpose. They would hang him upside down, strap his hands into this...table, then take a saw and slowly saw his wrists off, which at any point could stop if he told them the info. Naruto felt his body beginning to panic, but his mind was as calm as ever. Naruto knew pain, and this was one pain he was use to.

"So?" the madman asked, before looking at Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto froze for a good minute, and everything around them seemed to move slower than it actually was. Then just as if it had all started again, the madman's lackies unlatched Naruto's hands and strapped them into the holes in the table. Naruto struggled a little bit but then stopped as he saw that he was getting no where anytime soon. "Your quite lucky you know, because the Raikage has taken interest in you and he wishes your interrogation to be done quickly and as painless as possible. But, of course I'm sure you heard of Kumo's interrogation squad, barely anyone ever comes out alive. Since you will be one that will, Yugito-sama has opted to watch your interrogation and pass her judgement onto the Raikage. She is not here yet, so we will be delaying until she arrives." The madman's grin seemed to extend as he thought about other ways to torture Naruto. He walked back to the table where all the tools laid, and picked up some small tweasers and looked at Naruto like he was a pack of meat.

Just as the Madman started walking towards Naruto with the tweazers, the door opened and a Chunnin stood in the door. "Irako-san, Yugito-sama has arrived," he said, before bowing and looking at him for directions.

"Good, situate her into the glass room next door and knock on the glass when she is ready for us to proceed," he said, looking from the door to Naruto. The door shut instantly and there was Naruto, staring at the madman again like he was worse than him. He played with the teasers before sitting down in a chair beside the table that Naruto was strapped into. Yawning before they all heard a knock on the invisible window. He looked at Naruto and his evil smile returned, then he situated the tweazers and clamped them onto his middle fingernail on his right hand, and pulled a little, just a little, but enough to feel pain.

"Now, tell us the Secrets of Kohona you demon!" he yelled, pulling a little bit harder. Naruto didn't flinch at this pain, not at all. In fact, it looked like he was just staring at the madman as if he wasn't even a madman. "Oh, you wanna play tough?" he said, before pulling harder, his fingernail feeling like it was becoming un-latched. Naruto's body spasmed a bit from the feeling but then he growled, spitting on the madman's face. The madman froze, angery clearly written on his face. "You little cock sucking bitch," he said before ripping Naruto's Fingernail off his finger. Naruto bit down on his tongue to counteract the pain and resisted the tears coming to his eyes, but still kept a straight face to hide his discomfort.

Naruto had a flash back and everything slowed down again, to the point where no one was moving. He remembered before he was a Gennin, before..he graduated. _'Life was so much better then..'_ he thought, conquering the pain in this slow-down. When everything sped up again he looked at the madman and spat in his face again. "Kohona's secrets are not my secrets to give you bastard. If you want secrets, go find another -" he was silenced with a slap to his face, and the madman just growled dangerously.

- - -

Nii Yugito, the Jinkuriki of the Two-Tailed Demon, was now watching her first Interrogation. She herself was only Chunnin, and from what she saw she would never be higher than Jounin due to the Village trying to keep her low on the chain of command. She was watching this display of gruesome with a passive mind, passive eyes as well. Every 5 seconds something would register, but other than that she was lost in her thoughts.

_'Fucking Village,' _she thought, watching the Blond spit on the madman's face. _'I know the Raikage is my father, but still, he can't do much at all. You can't lead a village if every follower disagrees with what you say..and in this case, they did. They respected her, didn't try to kill her, but they hated her with a great passion. This was why she has been Chunnin for 6 months, and before that she was Gennin for 12 months. There was just no way her progress could just hit a wall. Her huge Chakra Capacity and her will to learn made her progress relatively fast,' _she was pulled out of her thoughts by a odd feeling coming over her. It was as if her entire body spasmed for a half second then quit.

She then took in the situation around her, or rather, in front of her. Through a glass, the "Interrogation" she was assigned to watch. The blond was getting a finger nail ripped out, what was bad was that she couldn't look away. The window was in perfect view to see everything about the boy. He was filthy, his hair greasy, his face covered in dirt, and his pants well soled. They only let their prisoners down once a day to use the restroom, and eat, and that's besides it. Even then, they would skip meals.

Calling her mind "Passive" now would be a insult, she was at full attention. Her eyes roamed the captive's body until they reached his eyes, it was there her eyes froze. Blueish red eyes met Blueish Purple, and everything froze again. It was right after they pulled his first fingernail, and now it seems like it was only him and her looking at each other. _'But, but wait! How can he see me through this glass?'_ she thought, before trying to move away but she couldn't. Everything was still frozen when she heard a reply, _'**because I've been in this room for more than my fair share of torture, I know where the window is!'**_The voice sounded extremely angry, but just as fast as everything stopped, they went started going again.

The blond now looked calmer than he was a moment ago, and spat into the face of his madman interrogator. _'What was that?'_ she thought as she watched the madman slap the blond. The blond just smirked before going back to laying limp, his finger nail bleeding out against the floor.

Flash Back -

"Yugito," a man in a big robe with a huge hat on said. "You will attend this Interrogation, because the Interrogation subject is very..special. He is a Kohona Shinobi that was on a mission close to our borders, we snagged him and killed his comrades, well all except 2. They were 4 with him," the man said with ease and proudly. "I won't tell you what makes him special, maybe you will see it in him. But, you are to watch every interrogation of his, he has been held here for quiet awhile, and every interrogation we have went against him as failed for some reason. Its like he is playing chess with us," he said, sitting down and sighing.

"I've already informed Kohona that we have their ninja and that we attacked them out of border protection act," he said, looking at her before going on. "We are obliged to attack any Shinobi within our Boundaries due to trespassing, this law was put into act to keep our borders safe and to keep meddlers off of our land," he said, rubbing the top of his head while his hat was off. "Anyways, you are to go and watch the interrogation and HELP if it comes be. Whatever your judgement goes with this kid, then please, give your input."

"_Your the only one probably possible to breaking him.."_ he said in a very low voice, before sighing and turning around. He looked out the window for a minute before continueing. "The Interrogation is at 10 PM, you are to be ready to go to the HQ. You are dismissed," he said, not bothering to turn around. Nii Yugito just turnt around and left, to many thoughts on her mind.

End of Flash back -

_'So I'm obliged to stop this interrogation any time I want to..and what did he mean I was the only one able to break him?' _she thought before looking back up at the blond. At this point, 2 more fingernails had been pulled from him and he was all but happy. He looked murderous. The madman spat at him before growling at him. He finally noticed that getting his fingernails pulled didn't seem to phase him at all. She felt her body freeze up then spasm again, it felt like her body was boiling from the inside! Then it quit and she stood up, staring at the interrogation.

"Yugito-sama, what's the matter?" one of the guards said, one guard out of five in the room.

"N-nothing," she said, and sat back down. Her body was still boiling on the inside, and there was a growing anger inside her. _'I don't understand where this is coming from..'_ she thought before a familiar voice appeared in her head. **"You don't have to Kitten, this is just Natural for all of us," **this voice was demonic. This was her prisoner, the demon inside of her. Before she could reply, the blond's hands were taken out of the torture device, his body unstrapped from the ceiling, and his arm slammed onto the table. The blond looked pitifully weak. Her body began to boil even more when she saw a hack saw being brought to the table. Her hand was crushing the seat's arm rest that she was sitting in, and all the guards in the room noticed it.

The hack saw was being held up by the madman, and then he rested it on Naruto's wrist and smiled evilly. "This is where the stub of your hand will be, demon bastard," he said, laughing evilly afterwards. Yugito jumped out of her seat and began running for the door but she was stopped by a guard, then she pushed him away and another guard blocked her.

_'What the fuck!?'_ she thought, her body boiling even more. In a lapse of a second she threw him away and then the other 3 jumped on her, all at once and pinning her to the door.

"We can't let you interfere Yugito-sama," one said, pinning her even more roughly to the window. She flipped one off and ended up getting slammed onto the window, they all pushed her up against the window and she was forced to watch the gruesome act.

_'I HAVE TO STOP THEM!'_ she thought, struggling more, but the more she struggled the more weight and resistance she got. Then the hack saw started going back and forth on Naruto's wrist. Naruto's face went up into flames, he clenched ins teeth, and done everything to stop showing any weakness. He was doing okay until they hit the bone, and then he screamed. He screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. His throat was compulsive over the noise that it was producing.

Yugito just began to struggle more, until someone grabbed her head and slammed it against the glass, then she was dazed for a few seconds before it happened again. She fell to her knees but her head was still high enough to look through the glass, at the screaming blond in the interrogation room. She felt her conscious slipping, she had a concussion. Just as they got through the bone, she slipped off into darkness. Her mind a whirlpool of pain, screaming, and anger.

Naruto stopped screaming after they got through the bone, but his eyes were totally different now. They were dark red with blue highlights where the lines of the iris should be. They opened and looked at the madman who was staring at his face, with a evil grin on his face as he finished sawing through his wrist. Blood was everywhere, over the walls, all over the table, all over him. Then everything froze, everything froze except him and his madman interrogator. The madman looked around for a few seconds and noticed that he couldn't move, all but his head could move. Everything else was frozen in place, all except his prisoner. The "prisoner" then spoke to him.

"**Your are bastard, you dickless scum. You shall be punished for what you done, and your ****punishment shall be living as me for a day, back in my home village. You shall experience the pain you have inflicted!" **the blond yelled before everything the madman fell into darkness.

"Where am I!?" he yelled before images started to appear around him, he couldn't control his body at all. He then saw his hand, they were small, very tiny compared to his. "Whats going on!?" he said in panic, as he felt his body begin running in terror. It wasn't just the terror, it was adrenaline. As a Shinobi, he was use to adrenaline, but this type..it was like he was running for his life. It was then when faster than he can see, a Kohona Shinobi appeared in front of him and shoved a Kunai into his stomach, the little blond boy cried and started begging the Shinobi to spare him. Not to kill him. The madman felt everything.

A voice appeared inside of his head sounding regretful, but pissed off. **"This is only the beginning Teme," **it said, before the scene in front of him continued in reality. **"You shall see every single one of my worst memories and life experiences, then you shall never, ever cut into another person's flesh," **he said, fading out afterwards.

Time came back to normal and Naruto's arm was hacked off completely, but the blond boy didn't look phased all that much. He looked upset, pissed, angry, and very uncomfortable. But besides that, he looked better than the Madman now looked like. The madman was now on the floor, curled up into a ball and begging to be let go and let out of his torment. He was curled up in Naruto's blood, and he wouldn't look up anywhere besides his own arms.

One of the other Interrogators stepped in and looked down at his leader, then looked at the boy before sighing. "Go get a Medic," he said before picking up the leader and dragging him out of the room. Then the other interrogator left to go do what he was assigned to do. Naruto just sat in the chair that they left, sitting in his own blood as his arm kept bleeding. A few minutes later a Medic ninja burst into the room and started healing his arm.

"I'm sorry young man, but your arm won't be able to be re-attached to your arm. The saw they used had chakra infused with it so that it'll coat the wound and disallow any of the same chakra from getting near it. So, in lay-man terms, everything the blade touches can't touch again and the chakra looks like it'll last for at least a week," naruto just nodded, before staring at his blood all over the ground. The medic wasn't allowed to say much other than that, so he healed Naruto's wrist the best he could then left. He made sure to lock the door as he left so that Naruto couldn't run a muck.

Yugito -

The guards who were guarding Yugito just left her in the watching room, laying on the ground very comfortably. She was knocked out for a good hour before she woke up. She woke up with a jolt, stood up immediately and looked around. _'I'm still in the watching room!' _she thought before looking through the glass. _'Hes there! His..hand is gone..'_ she thought before sighing and leaning against the glass. She let herself drop to the floor before staring at it idly. _'Why do I even care?'_ she thought before getting up and walking out of the room. _'I have to talk to dad about this,' _she thought before running off to the Raikage's Office.

The Raikage was just starting to pack up to quit for the day. He was tired enough as it is, but then just as he was walking out the door, the Purple Fuzz came bellowing through the door and right on top of him. She left no time for explanation and quickly began explaining, while sitting on top of his chest. "Raikage-sama! The Blond, Naruto, does not deserve what is being done to him! His..his! Hand was sawed off from his wrist, and now he only has one hand! He..he-" she was cut off by the Raikage putting his hand on her Mouth. She mumbled into his hand before stopping and sighing, she got up and sat down in front of his desk. "Hes not even a Chunnin.." she said, remembering his very limited file.

The Raikage just sighed before shutting the door, then put a seal on the door that blocks any noise for going out. He then just walked back around his desk and sat down in his chair, no paperwork on his desk. This was because the Raikage didn't go home until his paperwork was done, and this was why you often saw 3 Raikage's around his desk, doing paperwork. Yes, the Raikage was a Clone-Abuser!

"Our Captive, Uzumaki Naruto, is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko," he said before rubbing his right temple. Dealing with Jinchurikis was always stressful. Yugito just froze, staring at the floor in place before looking at her father and then behind him.

"N..No way," she said before sighing. "His hand was chopped off! I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko! If a finger was chopped off me it would regrow.." she looked at her hand, the hand that Naruto now didn't have.

The Raikage looked at her surprised, but quickly hid it. "Wait, his hand didn't grow back?" he said, before quickly pulling out Naruto's File. It said that he had quick regeneration. "What the?" he then got up and ran to the door, opened it and screamed out, "Isurchi! Go get our Blond Captive Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to me!" A yes-sir was heard and he walked back in, but not before shutting the door. He sat back down behind his desk and looked at his daughter.

"If your right about this...then we're in trouble," he said, sighing lightly. "He could be a imposter or worse, rumors have it that he turned into the Kyuubi, but a very weak version.." he said, rubbing his temples even more.

"But haven't the rumors of this blond been all bluffs?" Yugito said, moving her hand to stroke her hair behind her shoulders. Her hair was indeed purple, like her Prisoner's, it was only natural to inherit some of the traits of her prisoner. Her eyes were also slits, and she felt very kitty-ish before bed, whenever that time does come.

"Yes, but we can only hope that they are. It could be possible that some of them are true, and its to hard to decipher the ones that are true out of the ones that aren't," he said before relaxing into his chair.

"I..don't want him in Interrogation anymore," she said before her body burned a little bit more, like the Nibi was begging her. The Raikage just looked at her like she was nuts.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" he said, leaning back in his chair to listen. She looked at him before standing up and looking at him in the eyes.

"I'll take care of him, you did say I would be the only one to break him," she said, looking at him with determination.

"To live with you? You know how I feel about anyone being remotely close to your dwelling," he said before searching her eyes for any emotion. "Besides, what bond do you have with this boy anyways?"

"Hes like me, but I want to know his story.." she said, looking down at the desk to avoid her father's searching stare. "I, Nii Yugito, humbly ask permission for the owner rights over Naruto Uzumaki," she said before looking up into his eyes with mer determination. Her father's mouth dropped, to say he was shocked was a understatement!

"Y..Yugito," he mumbled before sighing and putting his head on his hand. _'Now I really need a drink..'_ he thought. "That law is intact in all Villages since the first Shinobi War. I'm surprised you know it..it hasn't been used lately, only once in the last Shinobi War, 20 years ago," he was now sighing.

"Your the one who taught me all about Shinobi History, Raikage-sama," she said, standing her ground.

"Well, let me think about it," he said before there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he yelled out, not wanting to be bothered right now.

"Its Isurchi sir! We have your prisoner," he said, waiting at the door.

"Very well, bring him in," the Raikage said, straightening his robe up and signaling for Yugito to stand towards the door. Naruto walked in slowly, then the assistant stood beside him until given further instruction. "Leave, Yugito put him into the chair," they both snapped to action and done what they were told. Naruto just let Yugito help him into the chair, then sighed once he hit the chair.

"Raikage, what the fuck do you want?" he said, looking at the Kage with seething anger.

The Kage was taken back at first, but who wouldn't be pissed if your hand was sawed off earlier that day? The Raikage just sighed before getting up, going to the door, and re-implanting a sound seal on the door. He then turned around and started talking as he walked back, "Naruto Uzumaki, Kohona Ninja, you are hereby being put under the custody of Nii Yugito," he said as he sat down in his chair. "This means that you will no longer be our prisoner, but hers. She will have full rights over you."

Naruto was in simple shock, but not for long. He remembered reading about this rule in the Shinobi Laws class, it was one of the very few rules he happened to learn about, because he was truly lonely in that hell of a school. Naruto started at the Raikage, not giving away any weakness but letting himself seem uncomfortable.

"You will wear a collar that is embedded with her Chakra, only she can take it off and if you disobey her she can use this collar to send a shock through your system that will temporarily disable you," he said, handing his daughter the collar. "Simply put your Chakra through it when you put it on him," he told her, before turning around and looking out the window. Yugito slowly walked up to him and waited to see any reaction, what she saw was a gennin her age that is willingly submitting himself to her.

_'Just what has he been through..'_ she thought before gently sliding the collar around his throat, then pushing some of her chakra into it. The effect was instant, the collar tightened around his throat and her name appeared on the Collar. Afterwards she felt a surge rock her body before she returned to her post, waiting for the Raikage to say the next order or dismiss them.

"I apologize for your hand...It was suppose to grow back," he said before taking his seat and looking at the blond. The said blond glared at him with hatred but restrained himself, he knew better than to get into a fight with a Kage. "Why didn't it?" he asked bluntly, needing the answer more than anything else. He got no reply though, the blond stopped glaring at him and looked down with sadness, then he looked down at the chains at his feet then looked at Yugito.

Yugito saw the look and instantly knew what he wanted, she knew when he looked at them. She looked at the Raikage, he just nodded and handed her a key. She took the key quickly and dropped to her knees, she then unlocked the chains and lock and took them off his feet. There were gashes where the chains cut into his legs and feet, and bruises where he was hung upside down by them. He sighed lightly before leaning back and resting his hand on his head, he didn't speak for a few more minutes though.

By this time, Yugito was standing right beside him, like a comrade. "My.._**Captive**_...is no longer able to support me," he said simply, a headache forming in his head and his body beginning to throb from not being hung upside down for a hour. Yugito and the Raikage stared at the boy, dangerously. "They sealed him completely into me, I'm simply a meat shield, scapegoat, and object of their hate for all the losses that came from the attack. He was sealed completely when I was 8, and I'm 16 now. I've been to hell and back," he said as if it was the most common thing in the world. He then yawned before snuggling his head into his hand.

"What do you mean sealed _completely_?" the Raikage said, never actually hearing of this feat before.

"The fuzzball can't hear me, I can't hear him. He can't send me chakra, I can't receive his chakra. My Chakra Pools remained as high as they did after sealing, meaning I have more chakra than both of you in this room put together..but I can't use it for healing or anything of the sorts. I don't know how, the fox did. Now I'm just a object for hate and abuse...always," he said, letting his stump arm lay on his lap.

The Raikage and Kitty was beyond shocked, they knew that Jinchuriki were treated horribly, but to this extent. _'No,'_ Yugito thought before bowing to the Raikage. "I ask permission to take Naruto to his new dwelling until further called upon," she said quietly but sternly. Naruto looked at her with indifference before sighing and standing up, both Ninjas snapped to attention but he bowed as well.

"I ask to that I go with her," he said, not coming up from his bow. The Raikage was a little taken off by this but nodded.

"You two are dismissed, I'll call on you later this week. Yugito, you are to not go off on any other missions until you two are successfully settled, and please, keep him out of the public eye for a little bit, until he is cleaned up." The Raikage then sat down and began to fill out paper-work, determined to finish all the paperwork necessary to get these 2 Jinchuriki settled without any problems. Yugito looked at Naruto before walking to the door, then she stopped.

_'Something seems off..'_ she thought before she turned around and searched Naruto's Collar. _'Just as I thought, a leash,'_ she thought before pulling it out. This leash was expandable at the owner's will, so she could make it extremely long or extremely short. She put it as long enough so it wouldn't be a problem, but he couldn't get to far away from her. Naruto just sighed before limping up to her, it was then she realized that even if he wanted to run away, his legs were in to bad of condition to even get far.

Yugito then slowly slide up beside Naruto, slipped her tiny form under his larger one, and let him use her as a prop. He looked at her strangely, before trying to push her away politely. "Please...let me walk by myself.." he whispered, a lot of pain visible through his face. She looked at him before sighing, and nodding. They walked out the door, slowly, Naruto following her with a bad limp and her holding the Leash like it was all but Normal.

Yugito's Apartment -

Yes, Yugito did indeed have a Apartment. She had only herself to care for, so why bother to buy a house? The public eye wouldn't let her live in her father's house, so instead he opted to purchasing her a apartment that she will stay in. She set up various traps around the area just to scare away angry individuals.

Yugito walked through the front door first and instantly looked around, her place wasn't a mess at all, but it wouldn't still hurt to clean up a little bit. Naruto just followed her until he saw her couch, he then collapsed on the couch, the leash flying out of Yugito's hands. She jerked her head towards where the leash flew and saw Naruto laying down on the couch, his legs hanging off the couch but the rest of his body laying on it. He snuggled his face until it was facing away from her. She watched him for a bit to make sure he wasn't trying to trick her, he didn't move any after that.

She just sighed before putting seals on her apartment. She didn't want anyone intruding on them tonight, and she often got at least 1 intruder, even though her apartment was surrounded by traps. They always seemed to get past her traps and try to talk to her. After she placed the seals, she went into her room and immediately stripped of her clothes. Afterwards she went to the only bathroom in the apartment, which was also located out in the hallway leading away from the Living room, where Naruto was laying. She quickly dashed across to the bathroom before blushing and quickly shutting the door. _'Why am I even bothering..hes...knocked out,'_ she thought before continuing on to her shower.

She always took freezing cold showers, heat didn't bother her much because her Prisoner was a Fire type demon. She could only naturally feel the cold, and this is what she desired in a shower.

After her shower, she quickly dashed back to her room and got dressed. She dressed in sleeping gear, feeling the apartment to relatively safe, except for the blond who wasn't moving at all on her couch. She walked into the living room and kneeled down beside him, she then unhooked then put chakra into the leash and watched it slide back into the collar as if it wasn't nothing but the collar. Naruto didn't move through this process at all, he laid there like a dead man. She looked at him again before sighing, she poked him lightly, hoping to get a positive response. "If your hungry..I can go make you something," she said, hopefully. The blond didn't move much at all, the only thing that moved was his chest. It took a few more seconds but a big sigh came out, "A small meal would be good."

And with that he went back to being motionless, only breathing in large increments.

A small meal later, the blond was still laying down but his head was facing towards his "master." His eyes were empty, and all that could be seen in them were tiredness. Nii Yugito, for the first time in her life, felt guilty. She felt guilty that this Blond had to go through the life that he did, and he hid his hand from her like it was wolfs bane. She then sighed before deciding it was a lot to take in in one day. She nodded to herself before looking at Naruto, "Get some rest." She then threw a blanket she got out of the apartment's closet, at him and walked back to her own room to sleep. Naruto just let the blanket lay on his back and laid there, staring at nothing, motionless.

The night passed by with no apparent action, they both slept. Naruto didn't sleep though, he sat there, and stared at the ground. _'Damn it...now I'm a prisoner,'_ he thought in his mind, his thoughts going 1 thought every minute. This is what his thoughts done when he was captured, when there was nothing to do. _'I have to figure out how to get this secondary seal off me...I have to get my hand back,'_ he thought anxiously. He knew what the Fox would do if the seal was removed, he would protect himself, and make his carrier safe. Everything around Naruto slowed down again and Naruto started complementing on how to get it unsealed. He knew that he had a bloodline, and he used it to his advantage. However, his enemies, his allies, nor the kages knew what his bloodline was. Heck, they didn't even know he had a bloodline. His bloodline wasn't even listed on the records, how he aquired it wasn't any mystery to him either. His father was the Yondaime, and the Yondaime was known for killing hundreds of people in seconds. Of course, this was because he would slow down time around him and plan his next move strategically.

Naruto's Bloodline was indeed the Namikaze's Legacy. And the Yondaime done a good job at keeping it a secret, because if anyone knew of this Bloodline, then it would spread and people would hunt him down just to dissect him. Naruto understood this right after it awakened, he was able to make a few seconds last days in his mind. He of course had many uses of this, when he was in private he would read books extremely fast, well, in normal view. To him, it would be hours of reading the book, but in reality, he would turn a page a second and the book lasted however many pages the book was or how long that scroll was.

He only done this in private though, if anyone else found out of his rather unique ability, they would kill him out of fear. _'That includes people from Kumo..and other shinobi villages,'_ he thought before sighing internally.

Time went back to normal for him and after a few minutes, he heard very silent footsteps slide out of the fuzzball's room. They came up and stopped in front of his face. Naruto just didn't bother even flinching, he was staring at the one and only Nii Yugito, well, at her knees. Then she plopped down in front of his face and curled her knees up till her chin was touching them, then looked into his eyes.

"Do you ever sleep.." she said to no one in particular, her eyes extremely drowsy.

After a few seconds, she got a reply. "Never..I just sit here..and wait," he whispered hoarsely, barely audible. He wasn't thirsty, he just wasn't use to talking at all, or at least not anymore. Seclusion does that to a person.

Yugito looked like someone just shot her leg, but she didn't move from the position or spot she was in. She stayed silent, just staring at the couch below his face. About a minute later her eyes traveled up to his and she was instantly caught. "Why..." she asked softly, just wanting him to talk more. It took Naruto longer to answer this one, but instead he limply lifted his only hand and brought it in front of her face. She lightly put her hand on his hand and shook her head, he just looked right into her eyes with pleas of allowance. She sighed before gently holding his hand as it continued on its course, her forehead.

Very gently it touched her forehead, **'It's because I've never been able to sleep without something happening.' **Her face stretched when she recognized the voice.

"You're -!"

**'Yes, I've spoke to you before,' **he said quickly, answering her question. Her face then displayed mixed emotions before pushing his hand away, wondering if he could do it without him touching her head. The voice then stopped, but she could still feel it tugging at her conscious, asking to be let in to speak with her. She stared at him before pushing his hand gently back to his side before sighing and rubbing her temples. _'I know he can force his way in..but it seems like he is being a gentleman,'_ she thought before looking back into his eyes.

"You can do this without touching my forehead?" she asked, wrapping her arms back around her knees. Naruto just nodded before staring back off into space. "Why did you do it before?" she asked, curious beyond reason. This time she felt the voice intrude, **'Because I smelt and felt that you felt differently about that..interrogation.' **

He replied simply, but she could already tell he was all but normal. She sighed before getting a chair and pulling it up behind her, she leaned against it instead of getting in it, being more comfortable on the floor than the chair. "Why won't you speak with your voice?" she asked, feeling a bit creeped out at his ability.

Naruto then spoke out softly, a barely audible whisper, "It hurts to speak. My vocal cords have been put under to much strain for my liking." Yes, Naruto was not a mute, but he still did not like to speak. A heat wave bore over Yugito like a Bee to Honey.

She just remained quiet and still, her body was wanting to embrace the teen. Naruto then choose then to spoke, "_Yugito-san_..what _should_ I call you?" He asked in a way that he seemed loyal, but she couldn't deny the fact that it seemed like he _wanted_ to please her. She was more than shocked, but she recovered quickly.

"What would you like to call me?" she asked, wanting their working names to be something she could stand. She had been paired with far to many people who called her Pussy due to her...Prisoner. _'Fucking Idiots..'_ she thought, being reminded. Naruto was quiet for awhile before he replied.

"Yugi-ko.." he whispered before shutting his eyes. _'Why is my body burning..'_ he thought before not bothering to open his eyes. His body felt like it was burning from inside out, and he was doing all he could to hold it back.

Yugito froze at the name. No one has ever called her that, to add -ko to the end of the name usually meant she was his girlfriend. She sighed before snuggled her head into her knees. _'Gah, it feels like I'm having a heat flash 60 years to early!'_ she thought before having the urge to strip down to just her bra and panties. She looked up and saw Naruto looking straight into her eyes, it was then when everything around the two of them slowed down to the point of nothing moving. She saw emotions running through his eyes, and tears formed and flowed freely. She tried to get up but she couldn't, and nothing but him was moving at all, even if it was his tears. Then everything around them transformed into a Courtyard to what looked like to be a Village Academy. Then she could freely move around, but she was now standing, and so was the Blond beside her.

She immediately turned to the Blond and was about to ask what was going on when she was beat to the chase. "This is one of my memories Yugi-ko.." he said before looking at the massive tree in the Courtyard. There was a swing, and in this swing was one Naruto Uzumaki. Yugito recognized the similarities between the two of them before she looked off into the distance and saw a huge festival going on. She looked at the teenage blond to ask a question but was once again beat to the chase.

"Today is October 10th, 8 years after the sealing of the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune. Today, happens to be my Birthday," he announced before watching 10 people run over and snatch the little boy out of the swing. The boy struggled the best he could be couldn't struggle much against 10 fully grown men, he was yet a Ninja. Naruto walked after them and Yugito followed after quickly, they followed them to a crowd of people. They reached the edge of people and Yugito quit, but Naruto kept walking, he walked right through the people. Yugito quickly followed, finding she could do the same.

At the center of the crowd was a scared and frightened 8 year old kid who was being beaten to within a inch of his life. When he laid on the ground without moving, they then took it to them to piss on his body. Afterwards, they took out a few civilian combat knives and began to carve harmful messages into his legs, arms, back, and chest. The young blond was now stripped to his boxers, with blood flowing freely down his body. Yugito's stomach then choose that moment to try and puke...if she could. Her stomach was running on almost nothing, and it that came up was water. A few minutes later they started beating him again, but 10 ANBU showed up along with the Hokage, and they stopped the mistreatment of the only thing keeping the Crowd of people alive, Naruto.

The scared Kid tried to get up and go to the Hokage but was unable to, his legs and arms were broken. Instead he settled on staring at the Hokage until he came by and picked the Blond up gently, and ran off with him. 5 of the ANBU staying behind and arresting any who physically touched the boy, including piss. However before the Hokage got to far, Yugito took time to admire the boy. She was absolutely pissed that somebody would do this, but the boy never cried out or shed a tear during the whole treatment.

She was now shocked and stared at the teenage version of the blond, some tears still apparent on his face. "This was you, wasn't it?" she said, before she received a nod.

"This was just when I was eight, my first year of the Academy. I went to the Academy until I was 13," he stated before walking towards her. It was then when everything faded back to the room and she was covered in cold sweat. She looked at the Blond immediately and saw that his eyes were closed and the tears now stopped.

**'I won't be showing you anymore tonight...' **he announced before letting his eyes open to look at her one last time before shutting them again. He used all the strength he had to flip onto his back to stare at the ceiling rather than her.

She just stared at the Blond before nodding, she got up and walked back to her room and crawled back into bed. The memory he showed her still playing freshly in her mind. It may have took longer but she eventually feel back to sleep, only to wake up when daylight hit her face 3 hours later. She grumbled about the sun before crawling out of bed and staring at her floor, the memory immediately coming back. She sighed before stripping and getting into some appropriate clothes – a red skirt that went down to her knees and a purple tanktop. _'I have no ninja business today, so I'll dress like I have none,'_ she thought before walking to the living room to check on her captive.

His eyes opened and looked at her for the first time that day, and he didn't bother moving at all. She just giggled before sitting down on the chair across from him, making sure her skirt wasn't facing towards his face. "Are you going to lay there for a week or what?" she asked, really wanting to take him out and get him something to wear. _'Those rags look horribly worn..'_ she thought before yawning.

Naruto once again didn't say anything but sat up and looked at her before nodding. "Where ever you wish me to go Yugi-sama, I'll follow," he said with unflinching loyalty. This took her off track, it was as if he was programmed for this. She quickly shook it off before standing up and offering her hand to him, he gently took her hand and she tugged him up. She then let go of his hand and walked to the door and opened it for him to walk out, he did so and she quickly followed before making sure to lock the door.

Naruto couldn't help but check her out once she was in the sunlight, walking towards the Village with her. _'Oh kami shes attractive..'_ he thought before quickly looking away, ashamed of himself. _'I shouldn't be looking at her..'_ he then slowed down time to calm himself down. Everything slowed down like usual, including him, but he only included his conscious this time. Once he was calmed down he let go of his control and it returned to normal, he followed once again.

Once they got into town, they were stopped by a crowd of people who were crowding around a group of Shinobi, looking to be escorting 3 Figures. Yugito just grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him until both of them could see the guests of the Village. Almost instantly Naruto's grip increased and he quickly slid behind her. She looked at him confusingly before she heard a voice in her head. **'Kohona Ninja, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and..Sasuke Uchiha,' **he said calmly, his body a different action all together. He was on flight all the way, but she quickly shuffled them behind some people. Naruto stood behind them and hoped to kami they didn't see him.

_'What the fuck are they doing here?'_ she thought before she got a decent reply. **'They're here to discuss a treaty between Kohona and Kumo. It was a popular topic before I got attacked and detained...in fact Sasuke Uchiha was on the same mission as me..' **he said, sighing. **'My life of stress never ends..'**he thought towards her before he saw a Sasuke look straight at where he was. Then almost instantly his Sharigan blazed to life and he jumped up over the escort and towards Naruto. **'SH-' **he thought to her before he shushined away, about a mile away. He appeared in a forest that they had just came from. _'There is a river..somewhere..'_ he thought before sighing, cursing himself for not paying more attention.

Normally most people can't go that far, only about a quarter mile at a time, but it was still a useful technique. However, Naruto was no normal ninja. As quickly as he could he began running on trees, making unnecessary marks due to him not moving much in 6 months. He ran until he came to a river, then there he jumped in the river and let himself float to the bottom, holding his breath he began swimming with the river to cover more distance. It wasn't about 20 seconds later that Sasuke emerged out of the heavy brush. He looked around, seeing the trail just suddenly stop here.

"That dobe couldn't water walk for his life.." he said before looking into the water, looking for any sign of the Blond. He waited, and kept looking around, as if waiting for the dead last to emerge out of the water. Further down the river, Naruto quietly floated to the surface, his face up. Once he hit the surface he took a quiet breath before letting his body just float in the water, sighing at his shoulders tensing up from no physical exercise in 6 months. He just kept floating until he say Yugito standing on the water were the flow of the river would lead them. She bent down and kneed on the water and lightly stopped him from going further down the river.

Her eyes showed anger, but also relief. "What was that about baka?" she asked, feeling a bit crabby. She got no reply but she saw him look up into her eyes with the answers she wanted. _'He doesn't want to go back yet..'_ she realized before pulling the Blond up to his feet on the water. Naruto then just molded his Chakra to his feet to water walk, but instead he slide back into the water. Yugito giggled before he came back up to the top and glared at her.

His head turned straight down the river and immediately he grabbed Yugito's ankles and pulled her under. **'Hold your breath..we have to go further down' **he said before swimming with both of them. His swimming wasn't slow either, even though he was missing a hand. (Imagine a Dolphin swimming, there you go! You got it) When the river came to a slight turn, he quickly pulled her up onto the shore, put her on her feet, and began running back out to the forest. Yugito quickly towed behind him.

Further up the river a angry Sasuke was standing on the water when 2 others joined him, with 4 escorts around them. "Sasuke, what was that about?" shikamaru asked before he got a glare from the emo. Shikamaru just shrugged it off before crossing his arms, expecting a answer.

"Shika-kun! Stop bugging Sasuke-sama!" Ino chipped in, growling herself. Shikamaru glared at her before sighing and shaking his head.

"Naruto is still alive," he said simply before walking off back towards the Village, seeing the pursuit to be useless.

Naruto then stopped and sighed, he collapsed onto a log and was panting. Yugito caught up to him quickly and stood up in front of him, she to sat on the log. "Nar-" she was cut off by a feeling of something entering her mind and calming her down. She was indeed pissed.

**'They would have detained me even further and took me back to the Village for Treason and Death. I have no interest in going _back_ to that _hell hole_ unless I get a fair share of what I deserve. My heritage, Respect, and the ability to dish out pain to ANYONE who messes with me,' **he finished before breaking off a twig with his hand. It pissed him off now that he couldn't do hand seals do to being one handed. Yugito just nodded before thinking before the wheels in her head began moving.

_'Can you hear me like this..?'_ she thought, looking at him. He just nodded before replying, mentally as well. **'Anytime you are around me, just thinking of me as the target of your thoughts and I'll hear them. However, I cannot pry into any thoughts you don't want me to hear or see..'**he said before looking off into the distance. Yugito was now shocked, she stared at him before doing what he said. _'How?'_ **'It's what my mother and father left me, whoever they were,' **he said before looking at her seriuosly. **'It's a bloodline, but don't let anyone know I have one..you're the first to know,' **he told her before getting up and offering her a hand. She took his hand before nodding, understanding what this meant for a Jinchuriki who's demon was sealed away. **'The slow down ability comes with it as well. I don't know the name of the bloodline, but all I know is that I have it and it has helped me out far more than I could ever think of,' **he said before he began walking back towards her house. Which was indeed, out of the Village. The only reason why it was out of the Village was due to the Villagers being quiet pranksters herself, and the Wilderness always scared them off.

Yugito just followed herself, they were walking now. _'So..we can talk like this to avoid detection from the enemy?' _she thought, talking to him with her thoughts. He just nodded before sighing. **'I can't fight anymore anyways..not without knowing 1 handed jutsu anyways. I once knew a enemy who used them against me..she however escaped and I never saw her again,' **he thought towards her. Images of Haku flashed between the two of them, and Yugito giggled. Naruto just smiled at her giggling and continued walking. _'I'll help you with that Naruto-kun, I saw some Scrolls on it in the Supplies Closet in Town' _she thought towards him. The Supplies' Closet was in fact a store, one of the only Ninja-based stores in town. The owner was a retired ninja himself, so he knew what all the other Ninjas would need in battle and specialized situations.

Naruto just sighed and nodded before they continued to walk on. After awhile they made it back to her apartment, and Naruto sat down in a chair and let his head rest on his hand. Yugito looked at him before looking in the Fridge. She pulled out a Apple and tossed it to him, he caught it and looked at it oddly.

"What's this?" he asked before sniffing it. Yugito just stared at him before she pulled one out and sat down beside him. She then took a big bite of it and chewed while he watched her. He then looked at the apple before mimicing the action, moaning slightly at the taste of the apple. He then devoured the apple, taking huge bites and chewing quickly, swallowing almost as fast. The apple was gone about a minute later before he looked at her, licking his lips slightly. Yugito just giggled before she gave him her apple, which he ate happily. Yugito then stood up and walked to the door, before looking back at him.

"Can I trust you to stay here? It seems you can't be seen in the Village right now," she asked before leaning against the door. He just nodded before looking up at her from his apple.

"You can tie me to a pole but I'm not to sure how much use that would be," he said with a huge grin on his face. Yugito just giggled before staring at his grin, liking the look of it. Naruto's grin moved down to a smile before he yawned.

"Well maybe you can take a nap instead?" she suggested, before he shaked his head quickly at the idea.

"I told you already, I can't sleep..I just wait and let my body do the sleeping," he said, feeling a whole lot more energy going through his system than he felt in 6 months. She just nodded before she walked to the front door, he followed her. "Anyways, I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon, there is no where for me to go...and you could always find me with this," he said, pointing at the collar. She just nodded before she pointed at the wall beside the door.

"These are the security protocols here in my home, channel some chakra into them and they are activate. I've already activated them because I know how to avoid them, but they keep 90% of the people away from here," she said, sounding like a true hermit. Naruto just nodded before he turned around and plopped down on the Couch, yawning even more largely. Yugito just grinned before walking out of the house, making sure to lock the door after her.

_'I'll make his life better..I promise,' _she thought to herself, speeding off towards the Village with renewed determination.

* * *

R&R. I'm loving this story the more I write it! Next update may take awhile..the first chapter took about a week and a half. I need a new Beta Reader! Send me a PM if your interested!


	2. Chapter 2: Home Training

Hello everybody! Thank you for R&Ring! The response rate I've seen from this story is THROUGH THE ROOF compared to my previous attempts! I really appreciate it, and to reward some of you, here are the answers to your reviews..

Age & Timeline Questions: I set Naruto up to be 16 in this fanfic. Yugito will be slightly older than him, I know I've probably mentioned age in the first chapter, some where, very slightly, but this is my ideal age for the fanfic. Teenagers. As for where this takes place in Cannon, I won't reveal that. This type of info is something you find out as you read, and I can tell all of you right now, telling you this in a A/N would just ruin the story. Hope you guys understand.

Reviews mentioning Naruto getting revenge, guys, you'll just have to find out! I'm not promising Revenge, but you will receive something of equal value to it, _or so I hope._

nobother: He would be put up for treason due to the fact that Ninja returned to the Village after the attack. 2 returned to Kohona, Sasuke being one of them. 2 of the Shinobi who died were with him, this was previously stated in the last chapter. So without evidence that Naruto was captured, he is presumed to of ran off and left his team to die. It was common knowledge that he was very mistreated in the Village. I hope this and this chapter will answer your question completely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Yugito was indeed clueless as in what to get the Blond in clothing wise. Going from rack to rack in the local Clothing Store, she found red Hoodie. She quickly picked it up before finding 2 large sized shirts further down the rack. She took them up gratefully, them being plain black shirts helped as well. She walked a few racks down and found pants hanging out, so she took one off the rack and let it fall straight down. She looked at it confused, _'How tall was he..'_ Yugito just put up to her side before deciding that it was a little to small, then got another pair and about 4 others just in case the first 2 didn't work.

She continued her trek down the Racks until it lead to a shelfs of shoes, and she looked around for some appropriate Ninja Sandles or Boots that are well enough quality for a Shinobi. _'Most of this is for civilians..'_ she thought before shaking her head, feeling silly. _'Naruto IS technically a Civilian, in my custody at least. He is disarmed, missing a hand..but still..'_ she began to stare off into space for a few minutes until she came to. _'I'm getting him a pair of Shinobi Boots when I get his foot size!'_ she came to a conclusion while walking off to a another shelved area.

She quickly dove into the Boxers section with a blush. She just fished out some large spandex boxers and threw them into her sack before rushing out. _'I'm never shopping for a guy again!'_ she thought quickly before going to the clerk to check it all out. After she got out of the clothing shop, she stopped by the Supply Closet (Yes, Supply, not supplies). Yugito walked in and looked at the Clerk, "Sir, I need scrolls on how to do one handed seals," she said as he looked up and looked at her. Distaste was immediately on his features, but he complied and pulled out 3 Scrolls on One-handed seals. Volume 1, 2, and 3. She just nodded.

"Anything else _ma'm?"_ he asked before looking at her with a sarcastic smile. She just smiled back happily.

"Yes, I would appreciate a Scroll on Kumo's Culture and Traditions as well, and a few Scrolls on sealing," she said before walking up and admiring the scrolls already laid out. He just nodded before getting to work gathering the items. After a few minutes he returned with the items and told her how much they cost. She quickly paid the fee and left with a entire bag of scrolls. _'Since he has a ability of reading quickly..I think I'll put it to good use,'_ she thought before heading into the grocery store. All of the stores was indeed in one District, called the "Market District." This was common sense upon all Hidden Villages, because if they couldn't get everything they needed quickly, then they would surely go out of business. Shinobi were not the only source of income in the World, Trade and Markets were where half the money comes from in Hidden Villages.

She idly picked up more Apples, Lettuce, Tomatoes, and other stuff for Salads and Vegetables. _'__He hasn't eaten much much at all__ in the past 6 months...I think I'll start him off on Salads,'_ she thought before finishing with the last thing for a salad. She suddenly blushed before looking down at the bag she was carrying groceries in. _'It feels like I have a new pet..'_ she thought before hurrying to check out. The clerk here was slightly nicer, since it was someone around her age. Yugito just smiled before continuing out of the store and back towards the Village gates, which was the start to leading out of the Village and to her house. _'Being a Hermit has it's advantages!'_ she thought happily, continuing on her track.

With Naruto -

Naruto was now staring at the chair again, his body was completely numb, all except his mind sending him various tests to see if he was really asleep. As normal, he didn't reply to any of them, and his mind took him to being asleep. Naruto just continued to stare there before letting himself begin to think. _'I think I can trust her..'_ he thought before he got a reply from his more protective side. _'No, you can't trust her so easily! What if she is just trying to get info out of you, then she drops us out once she feels she has gotten enough?'_ the other side said, quickly countering him. _'Her motives are nice enough right now, we'll see how she gets soon enough,'_ he replied to the protective side, feeling a bit agitated that he was arguing WITH himself.

Naruto then thought back to the day he was captured, 6 months ago. Images flashed before his eyes, screams of pain and the unforgettable feeling of dread.

Flash Back

Naruto was traveling with 4 other people in a simple border patrol. He grumbled slightly at being put on this mission, _again. _He looked over to his right to where his Teammate Sasuke was leaping, then beside him was a ANBU. _'They always send a ANBU with Sasuke-teme..'_ Naruto thought before shaking his head and looking off to his left. There was Shikamaru and Sai. Naruto smiled at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru smiled back.

Shikamaru was indeed one of Naruto's "Precious" people. He never attempted to hurt Naruto, and even helps him when he gets into to much trouble. Naruto remembered back to a point where Shikamaru helped hide Naruto from a huge gathering of Villagers. Shikamaru told them that he didn't see any Blond run by, the villagers ran past him thinking of the only place he could have went. Shikamaru just watched the passing before mumbling its clear and walking off himself.

Naruto just smiled before facing forward. Shikamaru quickly stopped on a branch and they came to a stop where the cliffs of Kumogakure began. There was a trench in front of them, and it was this Trench that stopped many people from entering into the Mountains of Kumo. Naruto turned around and looked at Shikamaru, he had a map out and was studying it intently.

"Okay guys, our orders are to scout this area for possible unwelcome Ninja, and if we find them, greet them and figure out their business. We are ordered not to cross this trench," he said before looking at it again and yawning. Shikamaru was just as lazy as usual, but he knew his orders better than anyone. Everyone just nodded except Sasuke, and they set out again with him in the lead. The first place they would have to scout would be the bridge between them and Kumo. After about 15 Minutes of traveling, they reached the bridge but stayed in the tree line and very well hidden. It was an important matter to stay hidden during a Scouting Mission, which also falls under Border Patrol. This was a Border Patrol. They sat and watched the bridge for awhile, around 20 minutes until Sasuke saw something that perked him up. He immediately jumped out of the brush and in front of a group of people. A half second later the rest followed him, landing around him for necessary back up.

They waited until Sasuke spoke, "What are your names?" The two figures gave no reply and just stared at him, intimidating him. However, who could be more intimidating than a Uchiha? Especially one on Sasuke's level. "Tell me your names or die," he said before pulling out a Katana to prove his point.

The figures then just looked onto the new threat before the one on the right spoke up, "My name is Kasuka Machi, and this is my brother, Kasuka Icka." They both then slowly bowed to the Uchiha Prodigy, showing respect. "If you don't mind us asking, what is your business with us?" he asked, eye balling the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't even care if they were eyeballing him.

"Where do you hail from?" he asked before growling. Naruto looked at Sasuke then to the two figures, staying battle ready just incase.

"Sasuke, why did you stop these two?" Shikamaru asked, walking up a bit. "What is your connection?"

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the two figures for a moment before he pulled out 2 Kunai and threw it at the figures, and they disappeared instantly. In a moment they re-appeared together, side by side, where the Kunai were thrown. They looked exactly the same except their eyes were blood red with tomoes in them.

Naruto's face turned to shock before he got into a Taijutsu Stance, ready to spring to action. "Aw Sasuke-kun, that is no way to treat your Family," Icka said with fake affection. Neither one of the figures really bothered getting into a stance, they were experts at the Sharigan as it seemed like.

"I have no Family, they are all dead," Sasuke said quickly before he put the Katana into a battle ready stance and waited. The two figures just grinned before jumping back a little, Sasuke quickly filled the distance between them and his support quickly followed.

"Quite the Contrary Sasuke-kun, _most_ of your family is dead. I would say at least 10% to 20% of the escaped from Kohona that night, it wasn't to hard really. One killer to kill 300 people? It took the entire night!" Icka yelled the last part, grinning even more. Sasuke was no beyond pissed, you could see the emotions flying off his face. Naruto quickly intercepted and got in front of him.

"Shut up you asshole, Sasuke doesn't need yo-" Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a blade sliding into his shoulder. The Katana went right through him and stuck out the other side. He stared at the two figures in front of him before looking at the Katana, emotions of betrayal slowly edging into his system.

"Shut up dobe, get out the way!" he yelled before pulling his sword out and tugging it to the right, which caused Naruto to fall that way as well. Naruto quickly rolled off to his knees and got back into a battle stance, despite the raging pain in his shoulder.

Naruto just bit his tongue deeply, now was not a good time to freak out at Sasuke. They had 2 Foreign Ninja with Sharigan in front of them. Shikamaru stepped up, "Sasuke, stand down!" Sasuke ignored him before making his move on the two ninja.

End of Flashback

Naruto was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and in came a happy Yugito. She came up to him and put 2 Sacks on the table in front of him. Naruto didn't move much besides his head, he faced towards her with a deep thoughtful look.

"What?" she asked before turning around and going to the kitchen to pocket their meals for the next few days. Naruto just sighed before sitting up and sorting through the bag.

_'Sealing Scrolls...Scrolls on One Handed Jutsu, and...Culture?'_ he thought curiously before looking up at her setting stuff up in the kitchen. He just yawned before looking through the other bag, which included new sets of clothes for him. He looked at the boxers and instantly felt a inside blush come out. He then choose to lock back into the kitchen to see Yugito standing at the door way, leaning against the entry to the kitchin.

"So?" she asked, smiling lightly with her arms crossed. Naruto just looked back down to the clothes before he looked back up to her, and nodded contently.

"Thank you," he said lightly before standing up, he was still slightly wobbly. His body throbbed from being woken up and it was without a fact exhausted from their little adventure earlier. _'6 Months of not moving does this to you..'_ he thought before sighing. "Where is the bathroom?" he asked before he wobbled out from around the table and grabbed the bag of clothes. She pointed down the hall way.

"Second door on the left," she said before turning around and going back into the kitchen to begin making their Lunch. Naruto just smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time before wobbling down the hallway and into her bathroom. He dropped the bag on the counter before pulling off his filthy clothes he was left in – which were indeed the mission clothes he put on for the Border Patrol. They stunk horribly, but you couldn't smell the stench until you got up close or until he took it off. He quickly piled them up in a corner before turning on the water to the shower. He then stepped in and let the hot water hit his face, and for the first time in 6 months he moaned in relief.

Yugito heard something come from the Bathroom that sounded like a groan, and she blushed immensely. _'I've never had a guy here before..'_ she thought before sighing. The house was filled with anything she liked, and that mostly included frilly blankets or gifts she received from her father. Her bathroom was plain except her clothes hamper in there and the grooming equipment she uses for herself. She smiled at the thought of Naruto staring at the equipment confusingly.

She quickly went back to making a salad, it wasn't that hard but she wanted it to be easy to eat. She knew for a fact on experience that she had problems eating salad when the lettuce came in sizes of small cats. Sure she could bite chunks out of it! But why should she have to? She picked up two plates and placed them back into the fridgerator when she heard a crash in the bathroom, and immediately she dashed out of the kitchen and ran to the door and flung it open, looking at a Naruto on the shower's floor, spawled out with a bump on his head.

Her face flared up into a red that rivaled roses and she quickly turned around. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked, trying not to turn around and stare at his junk. He just sighed before asserting his thoughts to her. **'No..I think my legs gave out,'**__he told her mentally, letting her feel his embarrassment and helplessness. Yugito's blush just deepened before she shut the door, but kept her back to him. "Want me to..help you?" she asked, gulping at the thought. _'I hope he doesn't think I'm a perv..'_ she thought afterwards. **'...Please...'**he asserted before rotating himself until he was facing away from her, so she wouldn't have to stare at his private parts. She turned around before sighing in relief.

Yugito slowly moved to him before taking off her skirt and tank-top, she was now in her bra and panties. She slowly slipped into the shower with him and rotated him so that he was always facing away from her. She slowly grabbed the soap and lathered it into a cloth and slowly rubbed his back with it. She didn't hear a sound from him until she hit is tail bone to where he moaned loudly. She stopped there and saw his body shivering lightly, it was then when she noticed a large scar on his upper right back. She slowly outlined it with her hand before slowly running her hand against it.

He groaned lightly before he put his hand against hers, keeping her hand on the scare. **'It's still sensitive..be careful please..' **he asserted before letting go of her hand. She just nodded before continuing, when she finished she put the cloth in his hand and he finished washing the rest of his body while she looked elsewhere.

Yugito then got a cup and filled it with water, and slowly poured it down his back. Naruto let out another moan before he instinctively leaned back and against Yugito. Yugito's blush deepened before she pushed against him a little, and he immediately straightened up.

"S..orry," he said before offering his hand for the cup. She let him take it and he finished washing himself off. He then sighed lightly before turning off the water and just sitting there, staring at the ground. **'Thank you..' **he asserted before trying to pull himself up. He got about half way up until he fell back down and groaned deeply. Yugito just sighed before standing up and pulling him up at once, she then wrapped him in a towel and grabbed another towel for him to dry himself off. He gratefully took the towels and sat on the toilet until she was dried off. Afterwards she offered her arm to him, which he took gratefully. She easily fit her body around his and his arm fit around her neck perfectly, and they walked out the door and across the hall.

Naruto was confused as to where he was being led to, but afterwards he saw a bed and concluded that she was putting him on the bed. His hunches were correct when she sat on the bed, which made him sit down to. She just smiled before ruffling his hair and getting up, "Be right back Naruto-kun, have to go get your clothes." He just nodded before reminding himself to stay sat up so that he doesn't intrude on her bed. She returned shortly after and helped him get dressed, which was quiet embarrassing for both of them.

After they were both dressed in decent clothing, Naruto in his new clothing, minus the hoodie and a shirt, and Yugito with just a pair of pants on. She just opted to wearing her bra instead of dealing with another tanktop, they always bugged her. Naruto didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he didn't ogle at her goods. Yugito just blushed when she noticed he wasn't doing this, _'does he have to be such a gentleman?' _"Come on, its time to eat," she said before offering a arm to him, which he gratefully took. She led him to the kitchen and sat him down in a chair similarly to how she done when they left the bathroom. Naruto just smiled and yawned afterwards.

"Still tired?" she asked while walking to the fridge and pulling out their lunches. **'Yeah,' **he projected before leaning against his good hand on the table. She just giggled before placing a plate of salad and chop sticks in front of him. She did the same thing for her but sat across from him, which seemed to confuse Naruto. Naruto looked at her and then the salad before he picked up the chopsticks and waited. She looked at him and waited for him to eat, but he never did. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked before she hid a growl that he would wait this long to eat. He nodded lightly before looking at her food then her. It was then as clear as rain that he was waiting for her to begin.

"Sorry," she said quickly before picking up the chopsticks and taking a bite of the salad. He immediately began to chow down afterwards, happily eating whatever she gave him. She could only eat half her meal, and after he finished his he stared at hers like a hungry pack-mate. She gently pushed her plate towards him and he happily took it and ate the rest of her meal as well. When he was finished he put her plate on his and looked up at her.

"Thank you Yugi-ko," he said and smiled afterwards, a smile that rocked her core. She felt a grin come to her face before she got up and grabbed the plates, she dropped them into the sink and threw away the chopsticks. Afterwards she offered him a hand and he took it, but after she got him up he stopped and smiled at her. "Let me try walking by myself for now," he said confidentially, even his voice sounded better. He talked at least 5 volumes higher than he originally spoke at, and when he began to walk he walked with a solid posture, where before a posture was irreplaceable.

He walked into the Living Room before sitting down on the couch, she quickly followed him and sat down with him. He picked up a scroll out of the bag and read the title. "Fūin jutsu for beginners," he read the title out loud before putting the Scroll back. He then pulled out the First volume of One Handed Jutsus and looked at Yugito. "Yugi-ko, wanna read with me?" he asked. She just nodded before moving closer. He quietly offered the bottom of the scroll to her before looking at her lightly. **'Pull..' **he asserted and when she did, he kept the top part so that the scroll wouldn't snap shut afterwards. They felt the seal snap and now the Scroll would stay open until they shut it completely again.

Naruto just smiled before he looked at the Scroll, and waited till she was. When she did time slowed down and she felt it. 'Now we read this together...Tell me when your done with this page and we'll go further,' he projected to her before she just nodded.

A few hours later they were finished with all 3 Volumes of One-Handed jutsus and even conversed what confused them with each other. After trying to practice them for another hour they had a firm grasp on them to at least make a buushin. However, anything past that was impossible for them at this point. Yugito looked at Naruto like a Mother Hen and saw him trying to mold his Chakra through the one handed seal, but failed horribly. All he could create was a horrible looking buushin that appeared on the floor.

He sighed deeply before looking at her, seeing her concern. "Don't worry Yugi-ko, I'll get the hang of this!" he grinned happily before trying again.

She just smiled and shook her head, _'His level of determination is unreal.' _She then left him to his training and went to make them a dinner – once again being salad.

The night other than that wasn't to eventful, Naruto had to sleep on the couch again due to her not having another bed, and her not feeling comfortable of having anyone in her room while she slept. Naruto felt better this night, better than he felt for a long time. It wasn't until around 4 am in the morning when Yugito woke up to use the restroom, and upon moving through the hallway she saw Naruto staring down the hallway emptily. _'It seems like he can just phase his will in and out...to wait when he needs to and to proceed when he wants to,' _she thought before going into the restroom. When she came back through she say his eyes register some emotion before they emptied again. She just smiled slightly before going back to bed.

Naruto's mind was indeed on his thoughts on the day before. The wound that Sasuke inflicted still burned as if it was just given, the grim and sweat that covered it now wiped away, gave it a whole new sensitivity. His mind began to wander after Yugito went back to bed, and it wandered right back to where it left off when he was alone.

Return of Flash back

Sasuke was in the middle of a downward slash with his Katana, aiming at the foreign (and possibly Missing Ninja) Uchiha. The ninja jerked backwards just in time to avoid the Katana and jumped back about 20 feet, quite a feat for even a Jounin. The figures seemed to mock Sasuke by staring at him before turning around and darting across the bridge, Sasuke quickly following them.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called out as he got up and began to chase after him, only to be stopped by the ANBU and Sai. Shikamaru looked at them before giving orders.

"ANBU, heal him, Sai your with me," he said in soft mumbles before darting off after Sasuke, making sure to keep up his trail. Naruto just fumed on spot until the ANBU with VERY limited Medical research closed his wound and wrapped it, then they took after them as well. When Naruto and the ANBU finally caught up to Shikamaru, Sai was fighting off one of the Uchiha along with Sasuke and Shikamaru was trying to find a upper hand in the battle. "Naruto, Mask, split up and help!" he ordered sharply before trying to capture one of the Uchiha in a Shadow bind, but failing to do so before his shadow even went a food away from his body.

Sasuke seemed to be having Trouble with the taller of the pair, Machi, while Icka easily handled Sai. Sai seemed to be at his wits end, he had no experience with the Sharigan at all. It was all because the _last_ Uchiha was to _great_ to fight him. Naruto heard Sai growl before he jumped beside him and blocked a well placed kick, that was going to get rid of his Ink Brush for good. "Needledick! Don't get in the way!" he growled out behind Naruto before painting on a paper, then just as fast as he painted, a large flat ink bird flew off the paper and collided with the Ninja that Naruto just blocked.

Icka was the least bit pissed, in fact he seemed to smile as he poofed away after the Bird hit. Naruto and Sai just looked around rapidly before Icka appeared out of no where and used a Claw Gauntlet to tear out Sai's stomach. Sai looked at Naruto with more emotion than he ever shown before dropping down to the ground, and hitting the dirt full force. Naruto froze as this happened, and now Icka was standing in front of him grinning evily. "Oh, he was just a toy...don't worry," Icka said to the Blond, before beginning to move his Gauntlet to his face, which was covered in blood.

Time slowed down for Naruto, and his brain went into over drive to figure out what to do. _'I can avoid this hit but afterwards he'll have a big chance to strike back...Sai is dead..'_ he thought, letting time keep moving at its slowed down pace. _'Gah, what is the old bastard going to think when I get back? These __marks will cause suspicion...'_ Naruto thought, less concerned that his friend died, and more concerned for his own safety. It's like few people always said, worry about yourself before others.

Naruto let time return to Normal and he dodged the hit with grace way beyond his level. Icka stepped back at him and looked surprised, before looking into his eyes with a grin. "I see.." he said before swiping at him again, and Naruto repeated the action, only this time he jumped back towards Shikamaru, hoping he could snarl them in a trap. At this point, Sasuke was exhausted and loosing Chakra fast. Sasuke jumped back to avoid another vertical hit from Machi, but failed and took a vicious uppercut which made him fall back considerably.

Machi now wore a grin similar to his brother's, evil and eager. He quickly raised the Katana that he was using against Sasuke and prepared to finish the blow. Sasuke just grinned before switching himself with Naruto by using _Karawami _right as Machi was committing himself to the blow. Naruto screamed in pain as the blade cut into his left shoulder, the opposite shoulder of where Sasuke stabbed him. Sasuke jumped up to Shikamaru before collapsing beside him, Shikamaru just stared at him with distaste.

Everyone stared at Machi, even the ANBU, before he disappeared and reappeared beside Naruto, slashing his own Katana at Machi. Machi just parried before jumping back, analyzing the damage he caused. Naruto seemed to groan and leaned into the ANBU, the ANBU looked at Naruto before looking at the Uchiha pair, and within a moment he disappeared and appeared at Machi with his Katana above his head. He twitched his hand but it was blocked by Machi before being shoved aside, which caused the ANBU to become unbalanced for half a second.

A half a second was all Icka needed, within that half a second he shoved his Gauntlets into the ANBU's stomach and tore them out his side. He laughed evilly as the ANBU fell, but he stopped laughing suddenly and looked up at the opposite side of the clearing than Shikamaru was at. There stood 5 Kumogakure Shinobi, all armed to teeth with Weapons.

End of Flash back

"Naruto..Naruto...Narutooo!" a female voice was saying in front of him, and it was continually getting louder. "Wake up!" she yelled before growling and turning around, walking down the hallway and coming back. Naruto was looking up at her when she came back, and she sat down in the recliner and looked like a cat ready to pounce on her prey.

After a few minutes his eyes moved again from her knees up to her face and it was relavent that he was back in the world of the living. **'Yes Yugito-chan?' **he asked mentally, trying to not let his eyes display any emotion, at this he was mostly successful. Yugito just glared at him before sighing deeply, then she rubbed her eyes.

"You were staring off into space and making weird noises.." she said, cocking her head sideways awkwardly. Everything was quiet for a bit until she heard Naruto take a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds before letting it out. Neither one of them moved, but they let the awkward moment slide into its appropriate place, which was oddly comforting.

Naruto's voice was very low when he spoke, but it was humble. "Sorry...." he mumbled, looking down at her feet with sadness in his eyes. A few seconds passed before he continued, "It hurts sometimes...sometimes to much." Naruto just continued to look at her feet before letting his eyes travel upwards to her face, where she was looking at him with her oddly purple tinted eyes. Her hands were gripping the chair's armrest slightly, and the look on her face told story better than a psychic could describe it.

Neither one of them said a word after that, but it was apparent that they were both shocked. Yugito slowly cooled off, and when she did she stood up and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto just looked up at her with conflicted thoughts, but stayed still. "Naruto...show me," she said before slowly crawling onto the couch and laying down on his chest, putting her head underneath his chin. Naruto just froze for a little while before he put his good arm around her and breathed, just as he let his breath go they were away into Naruto's Bloodline World.

He started his memory over again traveling through the forest where that fateful border patrol began. **'Yugi-chan, you will be seeing everything through my point of view..and feeling everything that way to..'**__he said to her as they ran through the forest. Yugito just responded with a mental approval before she felt her body seem to shift to his, and she immediately began to panic. His body was _just _as hot as hers was, but it felt _completely _different. Where she would have jugs, he didn't. How she would run, he ran different, everything was completely different except for their reflexes and their mentality.

Yugito watched his Memory up to the part where Sasuke stabbed him in the shoulder, this is where she mentally screamed and Naruto paused the memory. She was shaking against him for a minute before sighing the same way, then asked him to continue. She was absolutely pissed at it, but Naruto decided to try and block some of the pain from her..just to shield her from the hurt he experienced. He was somewhat successful, but failed to block half the pain. The memory was shown up until they saw the Kumo Ninja. Naruto then went a little further than before, and saw what made him get captured.

**'That fucker!' **he yelled mentally as he felt Shikamaru use Kagemane on him. Shikamaru then jumped back, which caused Naruto to do the same, and right when it happened he went straight into a large tree branch. Shikamaru cursed before he grabbed Sasuke and ran away, 2 of the Kumo ninjas hot on their tails. Naruto was disorientated but finally took off a few seconds later, and then the other 2 Kumo ninja chased after him. The two Uchihas just disappeared into the Shadows as the chase began. Naruto was about to continue the memory until it went black again, and Yugito lightly snuggled herself into his side and the couch. It was black for a long time as Naruto thought, and when they came out of it Yugito was fast asleep on top of him.

_'Oops..I must have forgotten about slowing down the time again..'_ he said before sighing mentally. If there was one thing he wasn't use to, it was this Bloodline. He stared down at Yugito before a small tear rolled down his cheek and his heart twisted as he thought about Shikamaru. _'I'm sure he meant well..but what was he thinking?!?'_ he thought as she remained motionless, almost purring from being on a good heat source for the first time in ages. _'I'll have to find out..'_ he thought before letting his body relax back into a meditative state, his mind thinking hes asleep again.

He woke up when he felt something shift against him, immediately looking at the young Shinobi cuddled up to him. She looked up at him timidly before jumping off him and running to her room, he just stared after her with a gaze that just got deeper and deeper. He slowly sat up and picked up a scroll, determined to figure out Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) before he could think anymore. After about a hour of using his Bloodline to help him read faster, he was done with the first two scrolls. His eyes seemed to deepen with Knowledge, and he was pondering in normal time. It was this that Yugito came out into and saw the wheels in his head moving, literally.

"You okay?" she asked, a slight blush on her face. He just nodded but didn't bother to move his eyes, but after a few minutes he replied with something of more value. **'I need Paper, Brush and Ink,' **he asserted before going back to the first scroll and scroll it until he found a specific seal. She just nodded before bringing back the materials, he nodded softly and thanked her. Immediately afterwards he was writing on the scroll, very slowly so the scroll wouldn't move. His handwriting was sloppy to, but after a few minutes the form of a seal came apparent. He then wrote underneath it the Kanji for Storage.

He looked around for something to seal, finally deciding to seal a extra brush she brought him. He put the brush on the seal then channeled Chakra into it, and the brush disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked down at the seal and noticed the word for "Storage" was now "Brush." Yugito marveled at how simple it was, and sat down next to him. "I want to learn how to seal stuff into storage," she said, looking at him determined. He just nodded before handing her the first scroll, quickly picking up the second scroll and trying to find another seal. He scrolled down further until he found "Weight Seal."

Naruto seemed to grin evilly before he began writing on the paper slowly. When it was finished, he didn't bother writing a word to describe the seal. He did write how much it would weigh, 50 pounds. Naruto carefully cut the seal out of the paper before picking it up in his hand, then he channeled chakra through it and instantly his hand weighed down by the seal. Naruto just grinned before setting it down and yawning.

Yugito was busily reading the page Naruto left it on, which described how to make a Storage seal and tweaks on how to customize it to work for you. **'Don't forget Yugi-chan, you have to read the first 30 pages to even get a feel for writing seals,' **he told her before moving away quite a bit. He looked at her longingly before asking politely, "May I go train?" Her head looked up from the scroll and looked at him slightly confused, before she nodded slowly.

"Don't go farther than the Training Post in the backyard," she said before looking back down to the scroll. Naruto just nodded before picking up more paper, the brush and ink, then slipped on his boots she got him before going outside from the back door. Naruto looked around afterwards and felt compelled to just lay down and stare at Mother Nature, its been so long since hes been..free. Naruto sighed before shaking his head roughly, getting the thoughts of running out. He sat down at a table in the backyard patio, set the inventory side by side and began making 3 more weight seals. Each 50 pounds each.

After he finished, he slipped 2 into his boots, then made wristbands out of the other two. _'This will have to do for now..'_ he thought slightly before standing. The weight was immediately noticed, he slouched down quite a bit before walking off the Patio and standing in front of it. Very slowly he began punching at the air, he done very basic punches for a long time. Many times he had to stop mid-punch to stop the wrist band from sliding off his other arm, but he tightened it to the point to where it wouldn't slide off if he punched a little to hard.

He did this for about a hour before stopping, and sitting down on the ground. Panting viciously he laid onto his back and stared up at the sky. _'Oh what I would do to fly..'_ he thought before his mind began to wonder, imagining at how it would be to be a bird. Free, Limits is the Sky, Quick and Nimble. He shut his eyes to help his visuals, and after a few minutes he heard footsteps walking towards him. He smelt a scent of raspberry wisp, and he looked over and saw Yugito walking towards him with a small smile. He didn't bother moving, he just stayed still.

She plopped down beside him and laid down, looking at the sky. It was quiet for several more minutes until she spoke, "peaceful, isn't it?" Naruto just nodded in response before he looked over to her again and looked concerned. She looked back over to him and saw a question coming.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly, not taking his eyes off her. She looked at him before emotions flew across her eyes, and she slowly looked back up at the sky before sighing deeply.

"I don't know. I guess it's because we're so similar...or because I want you in a better situation...or..." she cut herself off and went into silence. She looked up at the sky and a few more minutes passed before she continued. "I have many reasons, but the main reason I'm helping you is because you and me are one of a kind, I will never meet someone like you because everyone else like us, which there are very few of us, aren't very friendly," she stopped, sitting up.

Naruto sat up as well and looked at her before he looked down at the ground and let his thoughts reflect what she said. "So...your only taking care of me because I'm a friendly jinchuriki?" he asked with indifference in his voice. Yugito froze at the thought process going on in his head, she just sighed before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not just doing this because your a friendly Jinchuriki. I'm doing this for you, and only you. You don't deserve to be tortured or detained," she said quickly before she stood up and walked back to the house, her womanly rage taking a better part of her. When she got into the house she growled angerily before walking into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out a piece of jerky and bit into it roughly, surprisingly the jerky held up for a few seconds before loosing to the tug-a-war she was winning with her hand. She sat down before putting her other hand on her forehead, crossing her legs. _'I'm so stupid, I said the wrong thing! I capitalized his Prisoner instead of him, I hate it when people do that to me!' _she cursed at herself even more before she saw Naruto walk in and sit down across from her. She didn't look up though, _'Now hes going to tell me off.' _

Naruto just sat across from her before he went to the fridge, got a apple, then sat back down. Slowly he took a bite of it before swallowing. He looked at her as if complementing what to say next, he wasn't sure how to handle this type of situation. It became awkwardly quiet as Naruto munched on his apple. She watched him intently, looking for any sign of his start of telling her off. He finished his apple shortly after and went to the trash, threw away the core, and sat backdown. He then looked directly at her and she could see him try to muster up some emotion, but failed after a few tries. Upon seeing his failure she felt a frown appear on her face, but before she could act on it he turned around, and walked out of the room with a sigh. Yugito just stared at his back for awhile before she got up and done the same, following him.

He walked up to the backdoor and went out it, he continued to walk until he got to the grassy area they were laying before, then he just plopped down, shut his eyes, and stopped moving. Yugito followed him back to the spot and sat down, not wanting to be out of his presence now. She wrapped her arms around her knees and snuggled her face into them, sighing quietly.

"I'm sorry.." Naruto whispered before opening his eyes and staring at the sky. Yugito looked at him confused, very confused. "The last person who cared for me was the Third Hokage..Sandaime...who died 2 years ago at my first Chunnin Exams," he said softly, not looking at her. Yugito just stared at him, relating to the feeling. In Kumo, only her father and brother cared for her..Killer Bee and the Raikage. "Everyday is just another maze. I never know the Intentions of other people, and I really only have a few short goals. The new Hokage, Tsunade, says that I'm colder than any of the ANBU, but I don't blame her," he said before getting up and sighing. Yugito remained sitting down but looked at him, feeling like she was getting to know him better.

That was a false hope as he looked at her, his eyes were empty and despairful. "My goal is to avenge my fallen surrogate grandpa, the Sandaime," he said before looking away. She felt some killing intent roll off his shoulders before he continued, "I don't know many emotions, hell, I don't know many _good_ emotions that much. I just know what I have to do next, then after that, then after that, and when I hit a wall I know what to do there. Unfortunately, I can't _label _in my plans, or my emotions, thoughts. Your a gray area, everything else is either black or white," he finished and began to walk back towards the patio, but he didn't stop talking. She quickly followed, listening intently. "I need more time to my thoughts, and to train so I can get back into shape," he finished before sitting at the table he previous sealed the weights at.

"And we need to take off one of your seals," she said smiling before sitting down opposite of him. He looked at her mildly surprised before smirking. "What?"

"You do know that I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me right? That thing causes havok," he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, but you do know that my brother, Killer Bee, has the Hachibi no Kyogyū sealed within him?" she asked, looking at him intently. He looked at her even more surprised.

"What?" he said. "Is it completely sealed like mine?" he asked quickly, eye balling her. She shook her head.

"Nope, he only has a simple containment seal on him. The two of them work together as a team, and from what I can tell, Jinchuriki never separate from their Captives. Even if the seal is designed to suck energy from the Captive and to the Jinchuriki, they are still there, producing Chakra like always," she said smiling. Naruto looked at her before channeling Chakra to his belly and lifting his shirt, sure enough there was one seal and then another one right above it, both very complex.

"I see, I want to be that way. This seal was originally a off-brand of the Yondaime's seal, I figure that much out by examining it and reading some old scrolls. If we want to get one off, we'll have to find Jiyaira of the Sennin, and ask for his help," he said before running his hand over his seal. "But I doubt he'll be willing to help that much," he finished, looking at her. She just nodded before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm going to go talk to the Raikage about letting us go and search for this Sennin, I doubt he'll approve but it's worth a try," she said before disappearing into the house and re-emerging minutes later fully geared. "Be back in 2 hours," she said, running off. Naruto just chuckled before pulling out the third scroll on sealing, and began to read using his bloodline. A few minutes later Yugito came running back up, stopping in front of him. "Want anything while I'm in town?" she said, making sure to put some country accent into her voice to put some humor in the situation. Naruto looked up at her surprised before thinking deeply.

"Hm, I want.." his face then went up into a very tight squeeze but it came back out a few seconds later. "I want some Barbeque's Dango, Some more Scrolls, Ink, and a very fine tipped brush," he said before looking at her with a soft smile. She nodded before she turned, but he spoke again before she could leave. "Oh yeah..and Winter is going to be here in a few days," he said nonchalantly. She just nodded again before running off, wondering how he can tell it was coming and she couldn't.

Two hours passed by at a slow pace for both Naruto and Yugito. It turned out that the Raikage was still debating with the Leaf Village's _Peacemakers. _Yugito just scuffled at that thought when it came upon her, so instead she went out to gather all the materials that Naruto wanted. She quickly sealed the Supplies he needed using some of the Scrolls he made. She remembered snatching them off the Table while she was talking Country, but it seemed he didn't notice or he just wasn't acting on it. She chuckled before going back to check on the Raikage's Meeting. He was still in the meeting so she just took to the waiting room.

Two hours after that she was getting impatient, all the errons that she had to do today were already done, and this was the _only _thing keeping her from her humble abode where the Blond stayed with her. She glared at the clock before she heard the door slam open, and the Raikage storm out angrily. She quickly followed in tow, right behind him. He had hard times releasing his Anger, and his Daughter was always helpful when it came to that. He stormed into his room and let Yugito shut the door and put multiple security protocols on it.

"Yugito, what do you bring me today?" he said in a I'm-pissed-get-to-the-****-point type of attitude. Yugito just gulped before standing in front of his desk and bowing to him.

"Raikage-sama, the story about my captive's prisoner being sealed completely remains true. He wishes it to be undone, and knows how to proceed with doing so," she stopped there, looking for his reaction. She only saw a slight pang of curiousity dancing across his eyes. She continued before he could ask, "It seems a member from the Leaf Village, Jiyaira of the Sennin, will know about the seal that was placed on him in depth. I ask for your permission to begin a personal mission to seek this individual out and learn what we can from him."

"Jiyaira, the Sennin!?" he blew up before sighing deeply, he pulled out a sake bottle from under his desk and poured him a drink before downing it in one swag. "He is extremely dangerous, even though he has never directly assualted us, he is well known for his ability to infiltrate and gather information, along with his Fighting abilities. This man can slip into a crack in the wall, what makes you think your going to find him?" he asked out directly, staring at her seriously.

Yugito stared at the desk timidly before bowing again, "Forgive me, but it seems to be our only hope to releasing him from this seal. The seal originated from Kohona, and their only Seal Master that is well known for being any good is this Sennin, who was also the Yondaime's Sensei."

The Raikage looked at her a bit more harder, before his gaze faltered for a moment showing his genuine happiness. He sighed deeply before replying, "Yes, I remember when we got that report from the owner of a Book Store. Jiyaira appeared in the Village for a week and signed books, then disappeared like the devil was on his heels."

Yugito giggled before she smiled lightly, "So?" She was right to the point when she needed to be. The Raikage seemed to look at her roughly before taking another swag of his sake, not bothering with the glass anymore.

When he was finished he replied, "Bring Naruto-san here so we may receive more information about where you will travel, then we'll go over travelling conditions, and the such." Yugito nodded before standing at attention. "Before You are dismissed, there is something we have to talk about," he said before turning around and looking out the window.

Yugito gulped before he continued, "Please sit down." He continued when she sat down, "We had some Hidden Leaf Diplomats come through town today, escorted by a set of ANBU. One of the Diplomats thought he saw a ex-teammate in the crowd, then proceeded to chase this man into the forest and to the great river nearby. This Diplomat's name was Uchiha Sasuke, and it seems that the teammate he thought he seen was _Uzumaki Naruto,_" he finished with a stern look at her. Yugito looked panicked but he continued before she could speak, "This throws complications into our plans immensely. You see, now that they know he is alive, he will be labeled as a Missing Ninja due to Treason, he has Village Secrets." The Raikage then turned around and looked at her sternly.

He waited until she could muster a response, then waited until she finished her response. "Raikage-sama, It was true that Naruto-san was chased by this Uchiha figure. He ran out of fear and the desire of freedom, rather than more months in captivity," she stopped, looking down at the ground slowly. She looked up at the Raikage and saw him nod lightly, showing his understanding.

"Due to this encounter, we have began Negotiation about the young Jinchuriki. It seems the Hokage will want him back no matter what happens, Lady Tsunade. She is well known to be stubborn," he said while rubbing his temples. "However, she cannot deny the Shinobi Laws placed by all Major Villages. She _will _follow the rules of the old, and I have no doubt we can actually work a Peace Treaty out of this incident. This is a very important matter Yugito, and you are a big part of it. As it seems, we may have to make you and Naruto-san inseperatable for this Treaty to work," he finished, seeing Yugito just nod.

"This is the other reason why you are to report with Naruto here tomorrow, I expect you to be here in the morning," he said before looking at her sternly. "You are dismissed hun," he said, turning around again. Before she could exit the room she heard him mumble, "_I'm getting to old for this." _Yugito just giggled as she made her escape and stated her trek back to her home.

About a hour later she returned to her home, the sun was down but that hardly mattered since she could see in the dark. She walked up to the back porch patio since it was where she last saw Naruto, and sure enough Naruto was still there, reading and writing with a Candle. She smiled lightly but heard a rumble in the house and immediately pulled out a kunai.

**'Don't worry, that's just me,' **she heard a voice say in her head before he looked up from his scroll and smiled lightly. 'How?' she thought towards him, and he replied immediately afterwards, **'Jutsu.' **She looked at him shocked but then he formed a odd seal that wasn't in the scroll and it appeared out of no where. She looked at him dumbfoundingly before asking again, 'How?'

He just chuckled lightly before yawning, **'I'm the only one in my Village besides the Hokage to perform this Jutsu. It's a Bunshin Jutsu, which provides solid copies instead of illusionary or Elemental copies of the User. It is made of purely Chakra, and when it is dispersed I gain all the memories it gained over its lifetime.' **Yugito was far from shocked, she never heard of a Jutsu at this caliber. Mostly in Kumo their Jutsus were destructive or torturous, the main elements of most of the Ninja in their Village was Lightning for a reason. **'While you were gone, I decided to clean your apartment as a Thank You note, They're almost done,' **he said before looking back down and returning to his scroll. She just smiled before walking up and sitting at the table beside him, yawning lightly from the run.

'That's sweet of you Naruto, Thank you,' she thought at him smiling, he just nodded before finishing a seal. He didn't tell her the name or usage of it, but he stored it away in another storage scroll immediately afterwards. It was quite funny to seal a seal inside of a seal, it was a tongue twister as well. He looked up at her seriously, **'What did the Raikage say?' **Yugito looked back at him a little taken back by the sudden seriousness, but gently nodded. She understood the seriousness of the situation as well.

'He said to report back to him with you tomorrow. From what I gathered from him, we will decide on a decision tomorrow about this. However, you are still my captive, and even if you seem like a good one, _you have to mind me,_' she said the last part deeply and Naruto just smiled lightly before nodding. She intently left the part out about his ex-teammate knowing he was alive and they were talking about him in a Beneficial way. _'No need to worry him..'_ she thought to herself before hearing his voice again.

**'Yeah, Yeah, I don't mind for now..but, can we sleep outside tonight?' **he asked, yawning even deeply. She just giggled before looking at him interestingly, 'Why?' **'I've been cooped up in a room for to long..I feel Insanity coming,' **he said stalely before wrapping up all his sealing supplies and put them up. She just nodded before walking in the house, avoiding the clone running across the floor with a wet cloth, and the clone who is dusting the entire place. She just sighed, knowing she hasn't done any of this in over a year.

She just continued to her closet, pulled out 2 sleeping bags and went back outside, where Naruto was already not moving all that much. She walked out onto the grass and set the two sleeping bags up, and immediately Naruto got up and came and collapsed on the Sleeping bag. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the Stars with a small emotionless smile on his face. **'Thank you,' **he asserted before shutting his eyes, his body calming down into sleep a few seconds afterwards. Yugito just yawned before settling into her sleeping bag, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. _'That blond..' _she thought to herself before drifting off into sleep, content with the situation at hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Coming

Thank you for all your reviews. They have been both helpful and insightful! Please give a few minutes to read how helpful your reviews are and how I answer them!

**Still Not Dead Yet – **Your review pointed out various things that was to be later revealed. He uses friendlier honorifics because he wants their relationship to go without a hitch, wouldn't you if you were a slave without a hand? Killer Bee hasn't been introduced yet, but, he will be soon. In fact, just scroll down a little!

**Liger01 – **I've changed this fic to be a Alternative Universe, meaning I've switched around Relation between Yugito, Killer Bee, and the Raikage. I believe it would run better with these relations.

Other People who Reviewed: **marioneo1, mi5tan, sh8ad8ow, waterblade, shadowgouf, GingitsuneRaposo, c im am a dragon, RogueNya, **and **nobother**.

I appreciate the reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Blah, Blah, Own, Blah, Not! No I'm not K3$H4!

* * *

Sleep didn't come to Naruto, but living nightmares did. His mind replayed memories from his childhood, from Sasuke's personal betrayal of him, and Shikamaru's abandoning. His six months in isolation were starting to catch up to him, his thoughts were usually blank but since he had to _listen_ outside for anything that was a threat, everything came back. His body was still, even as the worse parts of the Nightmares came, but he didn't wake up, because he was already awake.

"Naruto, wake up!" he heard a femine voice call out to him. His eyes opened and he looked at Yugito coldly, a icy glare from the depths of his eyes. She fell back onto her butt in shock, before he quickly slid a mental mask over and put on a good fake smile.

"Good Morning Yugito-sama," he said before getting up and rolling his sleeping bag up. She just sat there staring at him before something inside her kicked into gear, she quickly did the same to her own own Sleeping Bag and he offered her his. She mumbled a thank you while Naruto was doing a kakashi eye smile, then watched as she scurried into the house to put them away. He could imagine what was going through her head, _'What was that? Is he faking?'_ He assumed they were along those lines, but waited patiently for her to return.

When she returned she looked at him and sighed lightly, "Good Morning Naruto-kun, go get whatever you need, we're leaving asap. He nodded before going to the patio, sealed up all his scrolls and seals. He then went into the house and sealed up any extra clothing, then quickly came out and stood beside her. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and she started walking towards the Village, with him following her.

The trip there was made in Silence, neither one of them felt like speaking and Naruto was in a relatively bad mood today. Every few minutes a image of Shikamaru or Sasuke betraying him would creep into his mind, and he would shove it out just as he did the night before. They made it to the Raikage's Office in about a 4 hour walk, and sat down in the waiting room after Yugito informed the Raikage's Secretary that they were there. Several minutes later they were in his Office, with him behind his Desk turned around, looking out his window. Killer Bee was leaning on the wall beside his Desk, and Shikamaru sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

The sight of Shikamaru made unholy rage flash through Naruto, immediately he clenched his fist to restrain himself. Yugito saw this and put her body between them, she recognized this person from Naruto's memories and felt a little fed up with him being here. Shikamaru stood up and looked at Naruto in surprise, but quickly hid it before performing a quick bow, "Yugito-san, Naruto."

Yugito just nodded her head before grabbing Naruto's good hand and lead him to the far left chair, the farthest from Shikamaru. Naruto sat down without hesitation, and when Yugito sat down so did Shikamaru.

"I see Yugito-nee-san has a boyfriend now, eh?" Killer Bee said looking at her hand still pushing his against his leg. Yugito glared at him darkly before sighing in defeat.

"Now isn't the time for this brother, another time 'kay?" she said with at tick mark appeared above her eyebrow.

"Aw but -"

"I have called you all here for an important meeting, as such only say what is required to be said," he said, turning around from looking out the window he was looking out. He walked around his desk and went to the door, he bit his thumb then activated around 20 seals on the room which made it completely sound proof, vibration proof, and various other ways for keeping people out of his office while having an important meeting. He then turned around and walked behind his desk and sat down, he looked at all the faces before continuing.

"It has come to my attention that we captured and enslaved a person who is very important to the Hokage, and as such she is willing to extend a alliance to us under several circumstances -"

"Wait, you guys knew I was alive?" Naruto asked while looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked frightened for a moment but it quickly passed, before nodding. "How?"

He was silent for a few moments before continuing, "We couldn't find your body and our Trackers followed your scent to Kumo. The Hokage wanted to send Diplomats right away but the Council blocked her request for 6 months, for whatever reason. You were put up for Treason against the Village and tacked on the KOS (Kill on Sight) List."

Naruto chuckled darkly before grinning, "Ah, alright. Thanks." He turned back to the Raikage to wait for him to continue, which he did after another half minute.

"We wish to accept these circumstances, and the Alliance, however we must get our fair share in it as well. Our cirmcumstances are directed at you two, Yugito and Naruto," he waited for their reaction, when he saw none he became curious but continued. "I have requested a Alliance Team be set up, there hasn't been one of these since the first Shinobi war however, so we have to re-new the rules and procedures. Yugito, since Naruto is your Captive, you have the choice to accept moving the relationship up a notch to partners, rather than slave. However, with the partner system, comes a pullback as well. Naruto, you will have to continue wearing your collar, and Yugito, you will have to wear a Collar as well," he waited for them to began to absorb this.

Killer Bee snickered before grinning at Yugito. Yugito just glared at him before looking at her father, "Why do I have to wear a Collar?"

"To represent the Alliance, and to show you are apart of the team. This Collar will also alert the Kages when you enter a Village, which means you will be tracked from Village to Village. If you don't enter a Village, your location will be unknown," he said, sighing before rubbing his forehead. Shikamaru looked amused, just like Killer Bee. "With this bit of information, you two will go to Kohona to stay until further notice. Think of this as a treaty blessing, we will share you two since now as a Alliance Team, you two become a unit."

He waited a few minutes and began to sort papers, after a few minutes later he looked at the two Jinchuriki in chairs and raised a eyebrow. They looked almost conflicted, not as bad as Naruto though. He looked eternally pissed. "The other circumstances is that you will receive training from both Villages, regardless of the condition. You two are to not separate at all, and you will become a well-rounded unit, meaning you will specialize in Assassination, Stealth, Retreat, and Battle Operations. If you refuse the training, then.." he left it at that, shaking his head. "Just don't refuse the training," he mumbled before sliding 2 sheets of paper at them. "Your first training starts in Kohona, the Hokage will add a person to your team to make you a three man unit, and possibly another one after that for a four man unit. The positive side is that she can't add anyone you don't approve of, or that I approve of, being a alliance team."

"Sign these papers in agreement to working with each other," he said, pushing a ink bottle and 2 brushes out between the papers. Neither of the teens moved, but they were silently conversing.

**'Yugito-sama, we don't have much choice,' **he told her mentally, herself growling mentally as a reply. She closed her eyes and thought for a few minutes, before she opened them and signed the paper, Naruto following suite afterwards. The other 3 people looked them curiously before shaking their head.

"Very well," he said before handing them a single scroll, tossing it into Yugito's lap with a collar. "Those are the Rules you two will have to follow, and Naruto has to put the collar on you or else it'll won't clip together," he said nonchalently. "You two leave for Kohona tomorrow with the Kohona Diplomats. Come see me before you leave, personally," he said before filing away the paperwork.

"Dismissed," he said before turning around, looking back out the window. Killer Bee snickered before jumping behind Yugito, "Hahaha, Yugito now has a boy toy boyfriend!" He quickly jumped back to avoid a elbow to the gut, but grinned like a madman before slipping out.

"Hes probably going to a poetry battle," she said before turning her back to Naruto and handing him the Collar in his good hand. He just sighed before taking it while she fluffed her hair around to make sure there were no stray strands. Then she held it up to allow him to place it on her. He very gently slid it around her neck and put together the two sides, and instantly he felt a sharp pain in this hand as Chakra was pulled from him and embedded into the Collar. Yugito yelped as some of the chakra flowed through her but didn't move, after a few seconds words appeared on the collar.

"Property and Teammate of Naruto Uzumaki," he read in a whisper, before looking at a very flustered and pissed off Yugito. Shikamaru just smirked before standing up and walking to the door, Yugito quickly got up and waited for Naruto at the door. He followed and as she stormed out of the room and down the hallway, he followed her _until_ he saw the group Shikamaru came with. His mind, body, and soul was enraged at the sight of Sasuke leaning against a wall, he followed Yugito by staring at her thighs and trying to think of anything, anything to get his mind to forget about him. It wasn't working, and Yugito was feeling the discomfort coming from behind her. She kept walking but the discomfort skyrocketed right as they reached the group.

"Ha, look at the _dog_ now. Grovelling at people's feet because he is _path-_" he didn't finish his sentence due to his head being shoved into the wall, literally. Faster than anyone could see Naruto grabbed the side of his head, grasped his head and shoved his head into the wall.

"WHAT? YOU FUCKER?" he screamed as he pulled back and thrust his head into the wall again, making another hole, deeper than the last. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he screamed even louder before he felt someone pulling him off him, he resisted and thrust Sasuke's head into the wall again. He pulled back but felt the person pull harder, and when he was being pulled away he kneed Sasuke in the chin and started to growl loudly. Yugito quickly pulled him away even rougher, digging her nails into him to see if the pain would distract him. Sadly, it didn't. He lost his grip on Sasuke and saw that he was unconscious, then he saw Ino covering him with her body and glaring daggers into Naruto. Naruto's growl reached new heights before he was pulled out the door and his sight with them cut off, he immediately slipped out of her grip and stormed off in front of her, his body on auto-pilot. She quickly followed him through the village, feeling random emotions from him because he forgot to cut their mental link before hand. He wasn't moving extremely fast, but he seemed to know where he was going. His nose was very active, and then he stormed in to _bar_ of all places.

He sat down in the most isolated area of the bar and made sure there was another seat, he avoided her eyes completely. She sat down across from him and hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic. A waiter came by and bowed to them, and introduced herself before asking what they would like. Naruto didn't bother looking at him, he was still seething, "A bottle of Sake."

Yugito stared at him dumbstruck before shaking her head, "Naruto you shouldn't drink!" Naruto ignored her before looking at the waiter, she just nodded before looking at her.

"M'am, would you like anything?" Yugito just glared at the waitress before sighing and nodding.

_'I might as well participate, but not as much. Can't have 2 drunk teens running around,' _she thought before smiling. "I'll share with him, however bring me a glass of water as well," she said, looking at Naruto. Naruto looked mildly surprised, well as surprised a angry grizzly could look. He sighed and let out a small growl before crossing his arms on the table and laying his head on them.

_'My body is KILLING ME!'_ he thought in a angry haze. _'Stupid Sasuke, Stupid Shikamaru, fucking asshole dick suckers!'_ he let out a small growl and Yugito looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay Naruto?" she asked, putting a hand on his elbow. He just sighed before sitting up, right then the Waitress put down 3 glasses and a bottle of sake.

"Anything else sir?" she asked before he shook his head, and they left the two partners in peace.

Several hours later, the sun down, and 2 Bottles of Sake downed, Yugito was now on top of Naruto's lap and giggling at everything he said. He was holding her with his good hand and was animatingly expressing his story with the stub on his other arm. "And there was Sasuke and me! I was standing on the desk in front of him, glaring at his faggoty ass when these 2 screaming nappy banshees come running into the classroom! Let me remind you, this was our GRADUATION day! So they thought they would sit by the _Faggoty_ Uchiha! However, they got into a BIG bitch fight and PUSHED me onto the FAG! I ended up with the most disgusting moment of my life, KISSING the FAGGOT!" he said, putting his stub up to his nose and leaning on it as if he were trying to fight off a K.O.

Yugito just giggled even more and leaned against the wall while her arm was wrapped around Naruto's neck, a deep blush across her face. After a few more minutes of chatting, someone interrupted them. "Oh my, I didn't think my sis got on them _this_ fast!" Killer Bee said before grinning, and sitting down in the seat across from them. Yugito just glared at him before giggling as Naruto tickled her sides, she hazily snuggled her head against his blond hair before grinning.

She ignored her brother completely until he said something important, "I don't see you two making it back to your hermit cottage." Yugito looked at him slightly shocked but couldn't stop smiling, a small hic up coming up.

"Wha do y-u suppose we du?" she said, accidentally mispronouncing several words. Yugito then yawned loudly and Naruto smiled lightly.

"Well, come back home with me, I can house ya for your last night in Kumo for awhile," he said before taking a sip of the forgotten glass of water. Yugito just giggled at the gesture before nodding, she got up and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him up with her but once they were both up they almost stumbled down onto the ground, if not for Yugito's sake. They hazily wrapped their arms around each other for support, and waited for Killer Bee to get up. He did and smiled as he walked out the door, seeing the two stumble randomly as they followed him.

They followed him all the way to his duplex apartment in the richer side of Kumogakure, and opened the door. Immediately they stumbled inside and found the couch very comfortable, Naruto ended up falling over on the couch and Yugito just made herself comfy laying against him. Yugito was quickly asleep while Naruto just stared at the ceiling before looking out the window, seeing Killer Bee come and sit down in a chair near them.

"Naruto," he said, looking at the drunken Blond. Naruto just shifted his eyes up to his before yawning. "If you hurt her...or let her die..I'll kill you," he threatened quitely before standing up and walking to his bedroom, going to sleep himself. Naruto just chuckled to himself before hiccuping, letting his vertigo and the feeling of detachment reach him. For the first time in 6 years, he fell asleep, very deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

The morning came to soon for both of them, Yugito woke up with a very minor headache, but was content for a few minutes on top of a heated blond. She sat up holding her head and heard the blond snoring loudly. His mouth was wide open and from the look of it, he was at peace with everything. She giggled before rolling off him, stumbling around for a few minutes before leaning against a wall. _'Kami, I didn't know Hangovers were this bad..'_ she thought before stumbling into the bathroom, she stripped and began to take a cold shower. Afterwards she got dressed back into the clothes she wore last night, and decided to go pack back at her cottage.

She looked at Naruto, who was still snoring. _'I don't want to wake him..'_ she thought before a idea came to her head. Very reluctantly she thought about their mental link, and tried to send him a message. _'Naruto, I'm going to pack..if you can hear this reply,'_ she thought towards him, and was surprised to feel a reply coming. **'Ya, ya...go..pack..' **he thought timed intervals, almost the same as his snores. She saw him begin to snore louder, and she just giggled before sneaking out and running as fast as she could to her cottage. She had the seal design for Storage Seals and she planned to use them, she had basic knowledge on sealing to, just enough for the Storage Seals.

A few hours later, a very grumpy and crabby Naruto and a amused Yugito were in the Raikage's Office. He was putting up the security seals before he sat down in front of them. He sat down and looked at his Daughter, then her Partner, he sighed lightly. "So..I heard about a drunk Kitty with a alluring blond with one hand last night," he said slowly and softly, which turned Yugito into a deep red. He done a double look onto both of them, before continuing. "Anyways, while your gone your cottage will be under my property, so no one will touch it. And Naruto, I swear, if you let her get hurt, I'll take your other hand!" he yelled, glaring at him. Naruto just chuckled before nodding.

"Raikage-sama, Yugito-sama is my partner and ally. I will do my best to protect her," he said with a eye smile, which the Raikage stared at curiously.

"How can..nevermind, thats good for me. Did you guys read the scroll?" he asked, and saw both of them shake their head. He sighed. "Okay, the scroll is filled with stuff you need to know, so read it on the way there, please. Tsunade agreed to get in contact with the Toad Sennin, and get him to have a appointment with you two. Yugito, whatever you do, don't let them seal your demon. You two, you have to stay together at all times, not only for the alliance, but because from the looks of it, not many people like either one of you," he paused, letting his words take effect. Yugito looked angry for a second but nodded. Naruto was indifferent to it all. "This treaty is important for our Village, as you've known for a long time Yugito, the Mist Village has been trying desperately to get access and take over our Village. Kohona has a huge trade operation in Mist, due to them helping build the Great..Naruto.....b.." he stopped and stared at Naruto, he smirked foxily.

"We built that bridge a year ago!" he said and gave the peace sign. Yugito's sweat dropped while The Raikage about fell out of his chair.

"Ok, yeah, anyways! Don't mess it up, read the scroll, stay in contact every TWO months! You are dismissed," he said before he got up and gave his daughter a hug. She smiled before patting him on the back, and left with Naruto. When they arrived at the Village gate, they found Killer Bee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino.

**'I don't feel comfortable traveling with them..'**he told Yugito mentally, she just nodded before stopping in front of Killer Bee. After some teasing and a long goodbye, he sent them off and they continued onto the other 3 people. Sasuke and Ino glared at Naruto, which Sasuke had a nose stint to keep his nose from hurting, and Ino was twitching as Yugito glared back at her. They stayed like that until Shikamaru drew them out of it.

"Let's go," he said, and began to walk out of the village. All of them followed, and for a little while it was quiet. They were just walking down the mountains on paths made for Trade, since Naruto was feeling under the weather today. They saw a horse and a hay bale bed passing by, and Naruto stopped the Trader for a delicate question.

"Hey, Sir, do you mind if we ride in the back for awhile? We're heading to the Fire Country," he said, with a generous smile. The Trader was more than happy to let them back there, Naruto immediately jumped into the hay and sighed happily. Yugito just giggled before jumping in beside him, if he went anywhere, she was to follow. The others just grumbled slightly except Shikamaru, who looked relieved and followed Naruto's lead. The other two just sat up with the trader on front, and started chatting with him. It was quiet for awhile longer until Naruto spoke up again, "Hey teme, if you pull another stunt like last time I'm leaving your ass."

Ino glared at him while Sasuke Hnn'd and continued to stare at nothing. "And hey, blondie," he said, getting Ino's attention. She looked at Naruto curiously.

"What baka?" she asked temperamentally.

"Fuck you," he said and stuck his middle finger up. She was shocked for a moment before Shikamaru snickered and Sasuke GIGGLED, it was a extremely odd moment. Everyone just stared at him before he sighed in relief, old habits die hard.

The rest of the trip was relatively calming, the trader went all the way to a Market Town that was 1 hour away from Kohona. They thanked him for his generosity and followed Shikamaru to the Village. When they arrived at Kohona they had 2 squads of ANBU appear and welcome them at the gate. Shikamaru didn't seem surprised, but Ino did. They escorted the group to the Hokage's Office, and once they were there they waited outside while the group of Chunnins and Gennins filed into her office.

The Blond Hokage looked up to see Shikamaru, then Sasuke, then Ino walk in. Then a beautiful purple haired kumo ninja walked in, who she had a good guess who that was. However, who walked in after that made her gape, Uzumaki Naruto. "Naruto!" she yelled before she jumped up and before anyone could catch her, had the blond in a bone crushing hug. The young blond didn't move at all, in fact he seemed to relax a little bit more. After about a minute she pushed him away from her body and looked at him, looking him over she saw he was missing a hand and gasped, "What did they do to you!?"

Naruto then sighed and walked over to her desk, out of her grasp. He pulled out a drawer and pulled out her Sake and a glass, he poured a little while ignoring Tsunade's protests, and in one swift moment he downed the entire glass. He looked at her lazily before sitting down in one of the briefing chairs. She just nodded, understanding his meaning before she sat down in her chair, and watched the purple haired wonder sit down beside him. She turned around and activated the security measures while everyone sat down, whens he turned around she saw a hazy Naruto, a nervous Purple haired young woman, a Emo King, his fangirl, and a strategist. She sighed before pointed at Naruto, "Begin."

"Baa-chan, I was _captured_ by Kumogakure Ninja on our last Patrol Mission, 6 Months ago, when a mishap with my team happened. We went to far, Sai and ANBU-san died, Shikamaru and Sasuke escaped while I was chased down. I spent 6 months in captivity before I was interrogated, which I said nothing. Yugito-sama is witness to that. During this Interrogation, the Interrogator was prejeduce against Jinchuriki, and upon the assumption I still had power to mine, sawed my hand off as a interrogation technique. I can proudfully say that he is probably still a mumbling pile of rubbish after _I_ finished with him," he said, yawning lightly. "Yugito-sama went to the Raikage, got me out of that place, and into her captivity and care by enforcing the Shinobi Slave Act made in one of the Shinobi Wars. If it wasn't for Yugito-sama, I would still be rotting in that cell," he said, giving her his report.

She nodded before continuing, "Is that all?" Her voice was sharp, extremely pissed off.

"Yes, but when we are in Private, we have other things to speak of," he said before leaning back into his chair, content. She nodded before looking at Yugito.

"I assume your 'Yugito'?" she asked, curious. The young lady nodded before she got up and bowed to the Hokage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama," she said quietly before sitting back down. The Hokage just nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of him," She said before turning to her next Shinobi in line, Shikamaru. "Report to me after they leave," she said quickly before turning to the other two. "Your two are dismissed," they nodded before bowing and leaving immediately. The Hokage had a bad temper when people didn't leave her office, which they learned after a year. She turned back to Naruto and smiled, "Your previous apartment was burnt to a crisp when your status got to the public. How it got there..I don't know," she looked away, considering her sake.

"Your new Apartment will actually be in a more secure area, the best I could get was to give you a facility that ANBU used in the past. You will have to find it yourself, but it is a secure location," she finished and began to write on a piece of paper directions to the housing. When she finished she handed it to Yugito, and she nodded in apperciation. "I hope you guys get settled in easily, the facility is big enough for a entire hidden ANBU force to hide in. However, its been sealed off for 20 years..so you will find some surprising stuff. Before you go searching for it, you have to let me do a diagnostic analysis on you Naruto," she stopped right there, and stared at them. Naruto just stared back apathetically, she still couldn't get use to his cold demeanor.

She stood up and all 3 of the Shinobi stood up as well, "Shikamaru, give me your report tomorrow. I have personal affairs to attend to." He nodded slowly before turning around and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Tsunade walked around the table and pushed a single chair back, then Naruto sat down in it and let himself relax. Yugito just watched, a bit worried he was going to get punished for nothing.

Tsunade quickly stepped forward and began her diagnostic checks. Heart Beat, Blood Pressure, Tempurature, "Holy cow! Your tempurature is through the roof!" She looked at him concerned, worry was evidence in her eyes. She continued after a few minutes, and kept checking his diagnostics. Muscle Stress, Bone Stress, she visibly stressed and became stricken when after this test. She sighed before continuing again. "I have to examine your chakra paths..it will take a little while longer, around 10 minutes, so don't move," she said before pulling up a chair and sitting down while she put her hands on his shoulders, she pulsed chakra all through his system, letting the chakra act like a radar. She checked all down his body until she came to his stomach, where the seal was. She groaned deeply as she got the reply from the radar, and that was all she needed to conclude in the diagnostic. She got up, a minute after starting, and began to walk around Naruto cautiously. Naruto just watched her before he stood up, and demanded to know what was going on.

"Naruto.....your Temperature is 50 degrees above Normal, your bones are suffering due to this heated condition, your chakra system is beginning to shatter and from the area where the seal is at...its a pool of red lava in chakra terms. I don't think this situation is..safe," she said before sitting down behind her desk, she pulled out her sake and took a chug out of the bottle.

"Tsunade-sama, ever since the Kyuubi has been sealed completely, my condition has worsened. I'm surprised you are just _now noticing,_" he said the last part with rage running through him. He sighed before he sat down in front of the desk and rested his head on his hand. _'I feel like shoving my entire arm through something, grabbing something, and slowly, slowly pulling it out through the hole my arm made...'_ he thought, gruesome images flashing through his mind. Yugito shook him from his thoughts when she put her hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"If I may, I think it is the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Chakra being built up behind the seal you guys made, if it can't get through then..." Yugito didn't finish, she just let it off like that. Naruto sighed more deeply before his urges to slaughter something increased trifold, he felt like getting drunk again.

"Get into contact with your perverted teammate and tell him to get here ASAP, I'm sick of this shit!" he said before he got up, turned around and stormed out of the office. Yugito bowed quickly before following him as fast as she could, he took off as quickly as he could. He traveled to the top of the Yondaime's head, and sat a ways back from it so no Villager could see him pondering on top of it. A few minutes later she finally caught up with him and looked at him closely, he seemed..closed off from everything. She slowly walked up to him and sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'm dieing.." he said quietly, staring at the ground as if it was the best thing in the world. "This village is killing me slowly," he said again, feeling even more pissed. He sighed lightly before he laid on his back, letting his hands rest on his stomach. "We have to get that pervert here soon or else all is lost for the alliance and me," he mumbled before shutting his eyes.

***

Cliffhanger no Jutsu! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I decided to begin posting around 5000 word chapters so I don't loose interest as the author, and updates come every week or two!

Till next time!


End file.
